


Sigh No More (Übersetzung)

by Nienna80



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Airports, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienna80/pseuds/Nienna80
Summary: Bond möchte nichts mehr als jemanden, der, nur einmal, am Flughafen auf ihn wartet, wenn er nach Hause zurückkehrt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dhampir72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhampir72/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sigh No More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536410) by [dhampir72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhampir72/pseuds/dhampir72). 



Kapitel 1

 

 

 

“Love; it will not betray you

Dismay or enslave you,

it will set you free

Be more like the man you were meant to be.

 

There is a design, an alignment to cry

Of my heart to see

The beauty of love as it was made to be.”

 

 _Sigh No More_ \- Mumford and Sons

 

 

 

 

 

_Sein Name ist Bond. James Bond._

 

 

Sein Lebenslauf ist beeindruckend (wenn man die entsprechende Genehmigung hat, ihn sich anzusehen)

 

• Kommandant der Royal Navy RNR

• Kamerad des Ordens St. Michael und St. George

• Diener des Geheimdienstes Ihrer Majestät: MI6

• Spezialbezeichnung Doppel-Null Programm: Code- Name Doppel- Null-Sieben (007)

• Spezielles Training: - _[zensiert]_

• Militärakte:

\- _[zensiert]_

_\- [zensiert ~~]~~_

_\- [zensiert] [zensiert] [zensiert]_

_\- [zensiert]_

_\- [zensiert] [zensiert]_

_\- [zensiert]_

_\- [zensiert]_

_\- [zensiert] [zensiert] [zensiert]_

_\- [zensiert]_

_\- [zensiert]_

_\- [zensiert]_

• Anzahl Tötungen: _[zensiert]_

 

Als die ranghöchsten Agenten innerhalb der Hierarchie des MI6 spielen die Doppel-Null Agenten in ihrer eigenen Liga. Sie werden genauso sehr verehrt wie sie gefürchtet werden und obwohl sie noch nicht direkt legendär sind, so sind sie doch der Hauptklatsch. Wenn die Leute an den Lebensstil denken, beschwören sie adrenalingeladene Bilder von schnellen Autos, Explosionen und Schusswechseln herauf. Sie denken an das Glücksspiel und den Sex und die Frauen, die fast schon obszön teuren Hotelzimmer, die maßgeschneiderten Anzüge und diamantenen Manschettenknöpfe. Bond nimmt an, dass das auch in Ordnung so ist und er wird sicher niemanden korrigieren. Er hatte seinen gerechten Anteil an all diesen Dingen - an einigen mehr, an anderen weniger – und während der Lebensstil sicherlich glamourös wirken kann, liegt es nur daran, dass diese Dinge für Unbeteiligte aufregend erscheinen.

 

Sie sind nicht langweilig oder gewöhnlich, also sind sie es wert, dass man über sie spricht. Niemand verschwendet auch nur einen Gedanken daran, dass die Doppel-Null Agenten genauso auch ihren Anteil an schrecklichen Dingen erleben. Da sind natürlich diejenigen, die jeder sehen kann, wenn Bond großkotzig zum Six zurückkehrt, weil er sie üblicherweise mit Stolz trägt: die Messerstiche, die Schusswunden, die Schürfwunden, die Verbrennungen, die gebrochenen Knochen. Dann gibt es die, die nur die Ärzte und Schwestern sehen können, weil sie so grausame Ursachen haben; diejenigen, durch die sich kein Doppel- Null Agent hindurchlächeln kann: die Folgen von Folter, von unaussprechlichen Dingen. Und manchmal gibt es überhaupt keine Spuren. Das sind diejenigen, die die Psychologen sehen sollten, es aber nicht tun, weil Leute wie Bond Leute wie sie nicht in ihren Kopf lassen. Er behält all diese Narben tief in sich, so dass die Leute weiter über schnelle Autos und schöne Frauen und diamantene Manschettenknöpfe reden. Sie müssen nichts über die ellenlange Liste von Dingen wissen, die definitiv nicht in seinem Lebenslauf stehen, die aber sicher gefunden werden können, wenn man an der richtigen Stelle sucht.

 

Es könnte sich wie eine Checkliste eines Psychologen lesen (aber nur vielleicht, weil Bond nie eine ganze Sitzung durchgemacht hat, um das herauszufinden):

• Posttraumatische Belastungsstörung

• Schlaflosigkeit

• zügelloser Alkoholismus

• regelmäßiger Drogenmissbrauch

• suizidale Tendenzen

• offensichtliche Missachtung von Autorität

• Misstrauen

• Paranoia

• Adrenalinsucht

• mangelnde Aggressionsbewältigung

• **Empfehlung: keine Freigabe für den aktiven Dienst**

**• Zwangspension bei einem Alter von 45 Jahren: 2 Jahre und 3 Monate**

 

Bond ist verbittert über den letzten Punkt, aber das hat weniger damit zu tun, dass er älter wird, sondern damit, dass er nicht weiß, was er mit sich anfangen soll, wenn er so lange lebt, um den Ruhestand zu erreichen. Bond würde sich eher das Hirn rauspusten als nutzlos zu sein, gelangweilt zu sein, und das ist genau das, worauf er zusteuert, wenn er vor diesem Verfallsdatum nicht übertrieben leichtsinnig ist. Aber Sterben bedeutet versagen und Bond ist kein Versager. Dafür ist er zu dickköpfig. Und diese Sturheit, das weiß er, wird schließlich sein Ende sein. Also ist er eine wandelnde, sich selbst erfüllende Prophezeiung. Andererseits sind das die meisten Doppel-Null Agenten.

 

Trotzdem ist es alles so ermüdend.

 

Es ist nicht mehr wie früher. Die Aufregung ist nicht mehr da. Der Nervenkitzel der Jagd ist verschwunden. Bond ist zu sehr damit beschäftigt, darüber nachzudenken, ob er schnell genug ist, ob er wohl zuvorkommend genug sein wird, ob da genug _in_ ihm sein wird, um so zu tun, jemand anderes zu sein, wenn auch nur für eine Nacht. Er denkt an seine Knie und seine schlimme Schulter und seine alten Brüche und Verstauchungen, die ihn schmerzen, wenn sich das Wetter ändert. Er denkt daran, wenn er stundenlang in Flughafenterminals und an Bahnhöfen in unbequemen Plastiksitzen wartet, wenn er in Kabinen und Waggons sitzt und versucht, bei Druckänderungen oder Höhenunterschieden dieses kranke Verdrehen in seinem Magen zu ignorieren. Er denkt daran, wenn er trockene, aufbereitete Luft einatmet, wenn er hofft, dass er nicht wieder durch eine langweilige Sicherheitskontrolle muss, dass er nicht wieder ein weiteres Pappsandwich haben muss oder sich mit einem anderen einsamen Passagier unterhalten muss.

 

James Bond, 007, hat genug von dem Job, den er liebt, immer noch liebt, genauso wie er M immer noch liebt, obwohl sie weg ist. Aber er ist müde bis auf die Knochen, und noch mehr, weil er weiß, dass der Ruhestand nichts davon erleichtern wird, weil er ein wenig zu alt für den Außendienst ist und ein wenig zu ruhelos für die Schreibtischarbeit. Es gibt keinen Mittelweg, kein dazwischen. Er macht das, bis er stirbt oder in den Ruhestand geht oder einfach vergeht. Keine dieser Optionen ist wirklich verlockend.

 

Bis er das entscheidet, nimmt er weiter Flugzeuge und Züge zu Schauplätzen auf der ganzen Welt. Er verführt und trinkt und schießt weiter. Er ist noch immer gut darin, er liebt es noch immer, aber wenn er mit schmerzenden Knochen zurück in London ist, fragt er sich, wie lange er noch durchhalten kann.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Bond denkt nicht viel über seinen Lebensstil nach, bis es eines Abends passiert.

 

Nach seinem Auftrag in Borneo erreicht er London endlich nach einer langen Reihe von Anschlussflügen, als er jemanden sieht, der ihm zuwinkt, als er das Gate verlässt. Es ist eine blasse Hand, ausgestreckt über der Menge, die zu einer Frau mit dunklem Haar und einem schönen Lächeln gehört. Zuerst denkt Bond, dass es Vesper ist, aber er erstickt den aufkeimenden Hoffnungsschimmer, bevor er sich festsetzen kann. Es schmerzt wie eine heilende Wunde, die wieder geöffnet wurde und Bond fühlt sich wund und verletzt, wie er es seit Venedig nicht mehr erlebt hat. Er möchte wegsehen, aber sie ist schön und sieht ihn direkt an und lächelt und er _kann_ nicht. Niemand hat jemals so auf ihn gewartet, als wäre er überglücklich, dass er am Leben ist und ganz und _zu Hause_.

 

Er möchte zu ihr rennen, zu dieser Fremden, die lächelt und vor Aufregung auf ihren Fußballen hüpft. Aber als Bond sich nähert sieht er, dass ihre Augen nicht wirklich auf ihn gerichtet sind, sondern irgendwo hinter seine linke Schulter und gerade als sie durch den Ausgang durch sind, schiebt sich jemand an ihm vorbei und rennt zu ihr. Bond sieht augenblicklich auf den Boden, damit er ihre Umarmung nicht sehen muss. Dann ruft er sich ein Taxi und versucht zu vergessen.

 

Aber er kann nicht.

 

Er denkt viel darüber nach. Er fragt sich, ob alles nicht so düster wäre, wenn er jemanden hätte, der dort auf ihn warten würde. Es ist weit hergeholt, aber er fragt sich, ob es möglich ist, denn in diesem Moment, als er dachte, die Fremde hätte ihn angesehen, fühlte Bond den Schmerz nicht so sehr, die Müdigkeit nicht so umfassend.

 

In diesem Moment fühlte er sich nicht so allein.

 

Also trifft Bond eine Entscheidung, wenn auch eine schlechte. Es ist ein paar Aufträge nach Skyfall und er ist auf eine Art _fertig_ , die er nicht mal in Worte fassen kann. Irgendetwas zwingt ihn deshalb Moneypenny anzurufen, denn, auch wenn sie ihn von einem fahrenden Zug geschossen hat, ist sie noch immer eines der freundlichsten Gesichter, die ihm einfallen. Sie kommt in einem Firmenwagen in Begleitung eines professionellen Fahrers zum Flughafen. Sie wartet nicht am Gate, als Bond ankommt, sondern auf dem Rücksitz des Wagens und schreibt Nachrichten mit ihrem Telefon. Als sie zurück zu Bond‘s Wohnung fahren, verbringt Moneypenny die Zeit mit abwechselnd missbilligenden Blicken und einem leisen, aber ernsten Vortrag über die Wichtigkeit der persönlichen Sicherheit. Sie beendet ihre gut gemeinte Tirade gerade, als sie den Bordstein vor Bond´s Gebäude erreichen und in ihren Augen ist ein Glimmen, das Bond sagt, dass sie nicht wirklich wütend genug ist, um in dieser Nacht nicht Sex mit ihm zu haben. Sie ist wirklich reizend und unter normalen Umständen würde Bond nicht zögern, sie in sein Bett zu bekommen. Aber Bond ist müde genug von den letzten Überresten von Adrenalin in seinem Blut, kombiniert mit dem anstrengenden Kraftakt eines über dreißig Stunden dauernden Fluges, dass er nicht mal daran denken kann, sie zu vögeln.

 

Irgendwie schafft er es, sich höflich aus dem Wagen heraus zu retten und geht alleine in seine Wohnung, wo er sich in einen sechsunddreißig Stunden dauernden Schlaf trinkt. Als er aufwacht, ist seine Seite eine Mischung aus grün und gelb gesprenkelten Prellungen und er hat siebzehn verpasste Anrufe von Moneypennys privatem Telefon. Er antwortet auf keinen von ihnen und jedes Mal, wenn sie in den nächsten Wochen Kontakt haben, ist sie höflich, aber mehr auch nicht. Es dauert einige Zeit, bis sie sich wieder für ihn erwärmt, was aber auch an den stillen Entschuldigungen per anonym deponierter Getränke oder Süßigkeiten liegen kann, statt einer bewussten Entscheidung. Er bereut nicht, sie in dieser Nacht zurückgewiesen zu haben, weiß aber auch, dass er nie wieder eine Chance bekommen wird. Irgendwie stört ihn das nicht so sehr, wie es das getan hätte, wenn er jünger gewesen wäre und er ist dankbar für ihre Gesellschaft und Ratschläge, wenn sie sie anbietet. Trotz ihrer jetzt streng platonischen Freundschaft sagt sich Bond, dass er Moneypenny nie wieder für solch einen Gefallen anrufen wird.

 

Beim nächsten Mal leidet Bond an den Folgen einer Verfolgungsjagd in Bogota, die ihn von einem verdrehten Autowrack davonhinken lassen. Seine Schulter ist womöglich verstaucht und er hat Prellungen und Schnittwunden, die glücklicherweise verdeckt werden können, um nicht zu viele Fragen aufzuwerfen. Er ist gezwungen, Touristenklasse zu fliegen, um aus Kolumbien rauszukommen, bevor ein Waffenhändler ihm zur Vergeltung alle Finger und Zehen abschneiden kann und es ist während eines Tankstopps in Fort Lauderdale, als er Tanner anruft. Er und Bill hatten sich immer verstanden und Bond glaubt, dass ein Kumpel vielleicht genau das ist, was er braucht, um das müde Etwas in ihm zu mildern, das einfach nicht besänftigt werden kann. Tanner nimmt nach dem ersten Klingeln ab und seine Stimme klingt etwas gereizt, als er Bond´s Bitte hört.

 

„Brauchen Sie medizinische Hilfe?”

 

“Nein, nur eine Mitfahrgelegenheit”, lügt Bond und Tanner glaubt ihm vielleicht nicht, aber er stimmt zu.

 

Als Bond in Heathrow landet, wartet niemand beim Gepäckband auf ihn, aber direkt außerhalb der Ankunftshalle steht eine schlanke Limousine im Leerlauf. Bond gleitet hinein, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, dabei nicht die Zahnseidenähte in seinem Bein zu ziehen. Tanner wirft ihm einen Blick zu und fragt, ob er auf ein Bier ausgehen möchte. Ehrlich gesagt will Bond nur in seine Wohnung zurück und vergessen, dass Kolumbien jemals passiert ist, aber er stimmt zu, weil er hofft, dass die Gesellschaft helfen wird. So verbringt er die halbe Nacht in einem Drecksloch von Bar direkt um die Ecke vom Six und trinkt mit dem Stabschef. Tanner beklagt sich nicht so sehr über Mallory, wie Bond dachte, dass er es tun würde, aber er nörgelt eine gute Stunde über Buchprüfungen und irgendwas über die Absicht von Personalumbesetzungen und geht dann eine Weile über zum Fußball, bis Bond einen übertriebenen Blick auf seine Uhr wirft und laut erklärt, dass er für heute Schluss macht. So sehr er eine gewöhnliche Nacht mit einem Freund und ein oder zwei Bier auch mag, um über die Arbeit oder WestHam zu sprechen, braucht Bond doch etwas anderes. Er lehnt das Auto ab, ruft sich ein Taxi und fährt nach Hause. Tanner erwähnt es nie wieder und fragt ihn auch nicht nochmal, ob er mit ihm etwas Trinken geht und Bond fragt ihn auch nicht mehr danach.

 

Bond entscheidet, dass er niemanden mehr fragen wird. Es ist sowieso albern; es dient keinem anderen Zweck, als dass Bond ein verzweifelt egoistisches Bedürfnis danach hat, dass jemand da ist. Es mag das Alter sein, das ihn einholt, weil er in der Vergangenheit auch kein Problem damit hatte, von Fremden umgegeben zu sein. Es ist Teil des Jobs und er weiß das. Aber jetzt fühlt er sich abgekämpft und müde in einer Art, wie er es niemals zuvor gespürt hat. Jedes Mal, wenn er von Bord geht, sieht er die Freude in den Menschen, wenn sie wiedervereint sind, wodurch sich diese Erschöpfung tief in seine Sehnen einnistet, bis er voll ist mit Lethargie und Reue und sonst nichts. Familien umarmen sich, Liebende küssen sich, Kinder laufen zu ihren Eltern, und mittendrin steht Bond mit einer Waffe unter seinem Arm und einem Körper, der viel zu alt dafür ist.

 

Aber Bond kann nicht aufhören, weil seine Familie tot ist und er keinen Geliebten mehr hat und er bezweifelt, dass er jemals Kinder haben wird, also gibt es wirklich nichts, was er sonst tun könnte.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Bond ist auf dem Weg zum Flughafen in Singapur, als sein Ohrstöpsel knistert und eine sanfte Stimme sein Rufzeichen murmelt.

 

„007.“

 

“Q”, antwortet Bond und sieht auf seine Uhr. Es ist beinahe 2 Uhr nachts in London. Er fragt sich, was sein Quartiermeister noch im Six macht, zumal sein Auftrag nun seit ungefähr vier Stunden vorbei ist. Aber in den paar Monaten, in denen Bond Q nun kennt, hat er herausgefunden, dass der Mann eine Erfolgsbilanz der Zuverlässigkeit hat und die Angewohnheit, lange auf zu bleiben. „Was verdanke ich die Ehre?”

 

“Betrachten Sie dies als Höflichkeitsanruf. Wir leiten Sie um. Sie fliegen über Rom zurück nach London“, antwortet Q.

 

“Das ist ein Umweg”, sagt Bond und weiß, dass das ein paar Stunden auf seine Reisezeit draufsetzt. „Was ist los mit Kiew?“

 

„Sie sind nicht auf dem Laufenden, oder?“

 

„War ein bisschen beschäftigt, Q.“

 

“Der Protest gewinnt an Dynamik. Der Nachrichtendienst vor Ort sagt, dass es in naher Zukunft einen Aufstand geben wird. Die Vergeltung der Regierung könnte brutal werden.“

 

„Klingt nach Spaß”, sagt Bond.

 

„Wir schicken Sie zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit über die Alternativroute“, antwortet Q und ignoriert seinen Kommentar.

 

„Meine Sicherheit“, wiederholt Bond. Er kann die Bitterkeit nicht aus seiner Stimme halten.

 

“Sie sind ein Kapital, Bond.“

 

Da ist etwas in der Art, wie Q das sagt, die Bond ihm glauben lassen will, aber alte Gewohnheiten sterben schwer.

 

“Richtig”, sagt Bond aus Mangel an anderen Worten und bricht die Kommunikation ab.

 

Er hat zwei Anschlussflüge nach Rom und dann einen Zwischenstopp, der anderthalb Stunden dauern soll, sich aber wegen des Wetters auf drei Stunden ausdehnt. Bond hat ein Brennen in den Muskeln zwischen seinen Schulterblättern und er sehnt sich mit jedem Moment, der vergeht, nach einem weichen Bett. Er ist so sehr müde und die Plastiksitze am Flughafen sind unerbittlich. Der Kaffee ist überraschend enttäuschend, was bei weitem das Schlimmste ist.

 

Verzweifelt auf der Suche nach Ablenkung zieht Bond sein Ohrstück aus seiner Tasche und steckt es heimlich in eine aufsteckbare Hülle, so dass es wie ein Bluetooth- Headset aussieht. Er schiebt es über sein rechtes Ohr und fummelt mit seinem Telefon herum, so dass es den Anschein hat, als würde er telefonieren.

 

“Der Kaffee ist scheiße”, sagt er.

 

Zuerst ist da gar nichts, aber dann erwacht die Leitung zum Leben und Bond hört etwas, dass wie das sanfte Streichen von Haaren über den Lautsprecher klingt und dann:

 

„Kaffee ist immer Scheiße“, antwortet Q.

 

„Nein, ist er nicht. Sie sind nur einfach zu jung, um den Geschmack zu schätzen“, sagt Bond ihm. Q schnaubt. Es ist eine natürliche, einfache Unterhaltung zwischen ihnen, die sich echt anfühlt und nicht geübt und es scheint, als wäre alles vergeben.

 

Vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum Bond nicht anders kann, weil er sich ansonsten nicht ganz sicher ist, warum er Q´s Erklärung über die gesundheitlichen Vorteile des täglichen Teetrinkens unterbricht, um zu sagen:

 

„Ich werde eine Mitfahrgelegenheit brauchen.“

 

Q hält bei seinen Worte inne und Bond kann praktisch hören, wie ihre Unterhaltung sich verändert.

 

„Möchten Sie, dass ich Ihnen ein Auto organisiere?“, fragt Q.

 

„Ich möchte, dass Sie mich abholen“, sagt Bond.

 

Die Leitung von Q bricht für einen Moment, ähnlich wie ein Atemzug mitten in ihrer Übertragung. Bond bereut es in dieser Zeitspanne von sechzig Sekunden und wünscht sich über alle Wünsche hinaus, dass er die Worte zurücknehmen kann, ohne sich den Folgen stellen zu müssen. Aber dann endet die Stille und Q sagt:

 

„Okay.“

 

Er fragt nicht warum oder stellt Bond´s körperliche oder geistige Gesundheit in Frage. Er lacht nicht oder urteilt oder höhnt. Er sagt einfach nur okay, als wäre es wirklich in Ordnung, dass Bond gefragt hat, dass es ihm nichts ausmacht. Bond fühlt, wie der Schmerz zwischen seinen Schultern etwas nachlässt.

 

„Okay.“

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Als er schließlich an diesem Abend in London landet, gibt es Schneeregen.

 

Bond reibt sich mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht, als sie in das Gate einbiegen und das Schild mit dem Sicherheitsgurt erlischt. Beinahe aufs Stichwort erhebt sich jeder von seinen Sitzen, um das Gepäck aus den Gepäckfächern zu nehmen. Er schließt sich müde den Massen an und denkt darüber nach, wie sehr er sich eine Dusche und saubere Kleidung und sein eigenes Bett wünscht. Bond schlurft mit dem Rest der müde aussehenden Passagiere um ihn herum von Bord und korrigiert den Gurt seiner Tasche über seiner Schulter, als er vom Terminal zur Gepäckausgabe geht.

 

Aber noch bevor Bond überhaupt die Türen Richtung Passagierausgang und Abholort verlassen kann, sieht er Q in der Nähe eines der Gepäckbänder stehen. Wie üblich ist er schlecht gekleidet; Bond hat den überwältigenden Drang, seinen Anorak raus auf den Parkplatz zu bringen und ihn neben dieser scheußlichen Schottenhose von seinem Elend zu befreien. Aber Q ist da und als er Bond sieht, ändert sich sein Ausdruck ein ganz klein wenig und mildert die Linien um seine Augen und seinen Mund. Wenn Bond es nicht besser wüsste, würde er sagen, dass Q wirklich glücklich ist, ihn zu sehen. Vielleicht kann er deshalb Q‘s Kleiderwahl verzeihen, zumindest vorerst. Es hilft auch, dass Q seinen Mangel an Stil mit Geschenken wiedergutmacht. Bond kann nicht mal ein Wort sagen, bevor sein Quartiermeister ihm einen großen Becher zum Mitnehmen entgegendrängt.

 

„Was ist das?“, fragt Bond und nimmt den Becher. Selbst mit dem Pappband darum verbrennt er sich seine Finger von der Hitze des Getränks.

 

„Gift“, antwortet Q, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos.

 

„Aufmerksam“, sagt Bond.

 

„Und vergessen Sie das nicht“, sagt Q ihm.

 

Bond schnuppert daran. Es ist dunkler Röstkaffee mit einem Schuss Sahne. Als er ihn kostet, ist da eine kleine, aber angemessene Menge Zucker. Er fragt sich, woher Q das wusste, aber er vermutet, dass Wissen der Job des Quartiermeisters ist.

 

„Danke“, sagt Bond und meint es ernst.

 

„Gern geschehen“, sagt Q. Er lächelt nicht wirklich, aber Bond hat diesen Ton schon vorher über das Ohrstück gehört und weiß, dass er es auf seine Weise tut.

 

„Sollen wir?“, fragt Bond und Q nickt, bevor er sich umdreht und vorausgeht. Es gibt kein Auto, das im Leerlauf am Bordstein draußen auf sie wartet. Stattdessen nehmen sie die Fußgängerbrücke und dann einen Aufzug ins Parkhaus. Die Nachtluft ist kalt und feucht. Bond klammert sich an seinen Kaffee, als sie die Reihen ordentlich geparkter Fahrzeuge entlanglaufen. Q angelt einen Schlüsselanhänger aus seiner Tasche und drückt auf einen Knopf. Bond hört das ferne Hupen seines Autos aus einer Ecke des Parkhauses, die dem Ausgang am nächsten ist. Als sie ankommen, sieht Bond einen kleinen blauen Kompaktwagen; die Scheinwerfer sind schon an und der Motor läuft bereits.

 

„Sie fahren einen Prius“, sagt Bond und es ist keine Frage.

 

„Er ist spritsparend“, antwortet Q.

 

„Es ist ein _Prius_ “, sagt Bond.

 

„Wenn Sie so eifersüchtig sind, kann ich einen für Ihre nächste Mission ausstatten. Es gibt sie jetzt auch in Quietsch- Pink“, sagt Q und Bond sagt augenblicklich nichts mehr. Q mag so aussehen, als wäre er halb verhungert, aber Bond weiß, dass er kein Schwächling ist und dass er seine Drohungen wahrmachen kann. Bond erinnert sich an das elende Glück von 004, nachdem dieser Q zum ersten Mal getroffen und ihn dabei schlecht behandelt hat; die Flüge des Doppel-Null Agenten waren verspätet, fielen aus oder gab es überhaupt nicht, Kreditkarten waren unautorisiert und das einzige verfügbare Auto in der ganzen Gegend während einer Mission war ein schlecht konstruierter amerikanischer Typ, der nicht über den zweiten Gang hinaus schaltete.

 

Bond geht um das kleine Auto herum und wirft seine Tasche auf die Rücksitzbank, ehe er auf der Beifahrerseite einsteigt, noch immer den Kaffee in der Hand. Der Innenraum ist warm und riecht nach Pfefferminze und Zigaretten. Am Rückspiegel hängt ein TARDIS- Anhänger₁. Als Q hinter dem Steuer sitzt, tippt Bond den Anhänger an und beobachtet, wie er sich dreht.

 

„Lassen Sie mich raten. Es ist innen größer“, sagt Bond.

 

„Sie kennen Ihren Doctor Who“, antwortet Q mit etwas Überraschung.

 

„Ich bin nicht völlig unkultiviert“, erwidert Bond.

 

„Sie hätten mich täuschen können“, grinst Q.

 

Bond geht darauf nicht ein und wartet eher auf das unvermeidliche Gespräch, die Belehrung, die inoffizielle Nachbesprechung, aber nichts davon passiert. Q parkt aus und fährt zum Ausgang. Er bezahlt das Parkticket und folgt der Ausfahrt zur Hauptstraße. Bond trinkt seinen Kaffee und konzentriert sich darauf, wie die Scheinwerfer den Schneeregen in weiße Streifen vor der Windschutzscheibe verwandeln. Die Anspannung löst sich langsam und der Schmerz, der normalerweise da ist, wird durch etwas Sanftes und Warmes ersetzt. Die Stille ist beruhigend, nur unterbrochen vom rhythmischen Streichen der Scheibenwischer über dem Glas und dem gemurmelten Geräusch von etwas, das beinahe unhörbar im Radio spielt. Als Antwort auf die stille Atmosphäre fühlt Bond, wie er in einen Zustand der Selbstvergessenheit abdriftet. Er ist sich bewusst genug, zu wissen, dass Q da ist und zugegen und neben ihm atmet – dass er nicht allein ist, dass er _sicher_ ist – und das Q‘s Gegenwart nicht mit Erwartungen gleichzusetzen ist. Bond kann zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit einfach _sein_.

 

Es schien, als wäre nur ein Atemzug vergangen, aber Bond weiß, dass er sich irrt, dass er irgendwie die Zeit verloren hat. Er weiß es, weil sie in einem Augenblick den Flughafen richtig verlassen haben und im nächsten in die Straße von Bond‘s Wohnung einbiegen. Die Uhr am Armaturenbrett zeigt halb elf. Das letzte Mal, dass Bond so einen Aussetzer erlebte, war nach Skyfall gewesen, als er für zwei Tage stark sediert worden war. Bond setzt sich etwas gerader in seinen Sitz und bewegt sich langsam, um seine Orientierungslosigkeit nicht zu sehr zu zeigen, weil er seine Schutzwälle nicht einfach so fallen lässt wie eben – es ist zu gefährlich in seiner Branche – und wenn Q es bemerkt, so sagt er nichts.

 

„Ist es hier richtig?“, fragt Q und neigt seinen Kopf, um die identisch aussehenden Fassaden der Gebäude zu betrachten.

 

„Yeah“, sagt Bond. “Es ist kein zu großer Umweg?“

 

Näher kann er nicht gehen, um Q zu fragen, ob er ihn mit seiner Bitte zu sehr belästigt hat.

 

„Nein, es liegt auf dem Weg“, antwortet Q. Er sieht Bond an und im Halbdunkel sind seine Augen weich und dunkel, aber nicht erwartungsvoll. Bond betrachtet Q‘s Lippen und sieht dann schnell weg. Er schiebt es auf die späte Stunde, seine Verwirrung, Q‘s Freundlichkeit. Es ist nichts anderes als das.

 

„Gut“, sagt Bond schließlich, weil er nicht weiß, was er sonst sagen soll. Zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit fühlt er das schleichende Gefühl von Unbehaglichkeit. Q stimmte zu, ihn zu fahren, verlangte aber nichts. Normale Menschen machten so etwas nicht, weil normale Menschen immer etwas wollten. Aber Q schien nicht normal zu sein, war es tatsächlich noch nie, seit ihrer ersten Begegnung. Bond ist nicht sicher, was das bedeutet, aber er mag es, dass Q nicht das Bedürfnis verspürt, die Stille mit leerer Konversation zu füllen.

 

„Sie sollten schlafen”, sagt Q zu ihm. Er zögert einen Moment und greift unter seinen Sitz, um etwas hervorzuziehen, das er Bond dann entgegenhält. Es ist ein Taschenschirm. “Hier, nehmen Sie den. Es ist mein Ersatzschirm.“

 

Bond sieht erst Q an und dann den Schirm. Q seufzt und nimmt den inzwischen kalten Kaffee aus Bond‘s Hand und gibt ihm dafür den Schirm.

 

„Damit Sie nicht nass werden“, erklärt Q, als wäre Bond ein Kind. Als Bond es einsieht, berühren sich ihre Finger, während Q sich zurückzieht.

 

“Danke”, sagt er, ehe er aus dem Auto aussteigt. Er hält den Schirm gegen den Wind und schnappt sich seine Tasche von der Rücksitzbank. Q rollt sein Fenster herunter, gerade als Bond die hintere Tür schließt.

 

„Gute Nacht, 007”, sagt er.

 

„Gute Nacht, Q”, antwortet Bond.

 

Das Fenster rollt hoch und Q fährt davon. Bond steht auf dem Bürgersteig und sieht zu, wie seine Rücklichter in der Ferne verschwinden. Die Nacht ist kalt und dunkel und feucht, aber Bond kann noch immer die Wärme von Q‘s Fingern spüren, die auf seiner Haut nachklingt.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Er erwacht zur Mittagszeit am nächsten Tag, erfrischt, nicht verkatert und bereit für sein Debriefing.

 

Normalerweise findet Bond das nach einem Auftrag schwierig. Die Kombination aus nachlassendem Adrenalin und der Erschöpfung durch das Reisen, meist noch intensiviert durch die Überreste der Drinks der letzten Nacht und den noch heilenden Wunden seines alternden Körpers, hinterlässt ihn schwerfällig und träge. Es dauert manchmal Stunden, bis Bond sich ankleiden und wie üblich selbstbewusst grinsen und herumstolzieren kann. Manchmal muss er in seiner Wohnung üben, bevor er hinaus geht, als übernehme er eine Rolle. Einen Auftrag annehmen, zum MI6 gehen: beides erfordert eine Rolle, die er spielen muss.

 

Aber heute findet Bond, dass er genug Energie hat, um die Bewegungen nicht zu erzwingen. Er duscht, rasiert sich und zieht sich einen frischen, sauberen Anzug an. Er isst sogar ein spätes Frühstück, was er normalerweise nicht verträgt nach so langen Flugreisen. Nach einer inneren Auseinandersetzung entscheidet sich Bond, den Jaguar zur Arbeit zu nehmen, anstatt sich einen Fahrer zu bestellen. Er wird niemals sein Aston sein, aber er macht seinen Job, indem er ihn von A nach B bringt während er in London ist, auch wenn er kaum die Tiefgarage unterhalb des Gebäudes verlässt. Die Sitze sind noch immer steif und er hat noch diesen ausgeprägten Neuwagengeruch, das Leder noch glatt und der Chrom poliert. Es ist nicht wie die gut eingelebte, tiefgründige Mischung aus Pfefferminz und Zigaretten, die Q‘s Fahrzeug durchdringt. Aber irgendwie glaubt Bond, dass er das mehr mag, als er zugeben will und kehrt ganz bewusst nicht zu diesem Gedankengang zurück auf seinem Weg zum Six.

 

Bevor er zu Mallory geht, hält Bond in Q‘s Abteilung. Es ist spät genug, dass die meisten beim Mittagessen sind. Hier und da gibt es ein paar Nachzügler und natürlich Q, wie immer auf seinem Podest. Er konzentriert sich auf seinen Bildschirm und scheint sich Bond‘s Ankunft nicht bewusst zu sein. Aber als Bond auf eine Armlänge herangekommen ist, sagt Q:

 

„Guten Tag, 007.“

 

„Q“, begrüßt Bond ihn im Gegenzug. Q sieht für einen Moment von seinem Computer weg, um ihn zu begutachten, ein bedächtiger _von-oben-nach-unten_ Blick, der vielleicht etwas hätte bedeuten können, wenn er nicht von Q käme.

 

„Es ist gut, Sie in einem Stück wiederzuhaben“, sagt Q, kehrt zu seiner Arbeit zurück und fährt fort: „Ich hoffe, dass meine Ausrüstung auf dem gleichen Weg zurückgekehrt ist.“

 

„Für wen halten Sie mich, Q?“, fragt Bond.

 

„Für jemanden, der meine Ausrüstung zerstört“, antwortet Q.

 

Bond kennt diese Unterhaltung. Es ist eine Variation derer, die sie beinahe jedes Mal führen, wenn er von einem Einsatz zurückkehrt. Q behandelt ihn nicht anders als zuvor. Was letzte Nacht passiert ist, ist komplett getrennt von heute. Q sagt ihm _dein Geheimnis ist sicher bei mir_ und Bond glaubt ihm, sogar in der Welt der Spionage, wo Vertrauen dich umbringen kann. Und das alles, weil Q Q ist, der ihm vertraut und dem Bond im Gegenzug ebenso vertraut.

 

„Sie verletzen mich“, sagt Bond.

 

„Das habe ich vor, wenn Sie irgendetwas beschädigt haben“, antwortet Q und hört auf zu tippen, um ein Tablett in Bond‘s Richtung zu schieben. Der Agent nimmt seine Walther aus dem Gurt unter seinem Arm, drückt die Entriegelung und leert die Kammer. Er legt alles auf die Matte des Tabletts, rasch gefolgt von seinem makellosen Ohrstück und einem nur leicht verbrannten Sender.

 

Q wirft einen Blick auf das Sortiment.

 

„Ich nehme an, das ist besser als nichts“, sagt er unbeeindruckt.

 

Bond ist gerade dabei, etwas Cleveres zu antworten, aber er belässt es dabei. Stattdessen legt er einen weiteren Gegenstand auf den Tisch neben das Tablett. Es ist der kleine Reiseschirm, den Q ihm in der letzten Nacht gegeben hatte.

 

Q hört auf zu arbeiten, seine Finger schweben über der Tastatur, als er erst den Schirm ansieht und dann Bond.

 

„Ich werde nächstes Mal vorsichtiger sein“, sagt Bond zu ihm und Q lächelt nicht so sehr mit seinem Mund als mit seiner Stimme, als er antwortet:

 

„Versprechen, Versprechen.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Die nächsten zwei Missionen sind direkt hintereinander und Bond fliegt letztlich mit einem Evakuierungshubschrauber von Lyon zurück nach London, damit er direkt von den Ärzten betreut werden kann. Er ist benommen von den Schmerzmitteln und danach schmerzt sein verletzter Stolz, als er gezwungen ist, zwei Wochen Urlaub zu nehmen. Aber kaum, dass er einsatzfähig ist, wird er wieder in eine andere Ecke der Welt geschickt mit nichts anderem als einem Aktenordner und einem Set, dass eine Waffe, ein Tablet und ein Ohrstück beinhaltet. Er verbringt die nächsten siebzehn Tage in Südkorea, bevor er den Auftrag beendet und auf dem Weg nach Hause ist.

 

Wegen eines technischen Fehlers mit dem Navigationssystem des Flugzeugs steckt er fest, als er aus Seoul ausfliegen will. Deshalb verbringt er die Nacht auf dem Boden des Flughafens, in erster Linie um in Bereitschaft zu sein. Q ist bei ihm, ein sanfter Hauch von Flüstern und Bewegungen am anderen Ende der Leitung.

 

„Was machen Sie?“, fragt Bond, als er die Stille gründlich satthat, die nur unterbrochen wird von Lautsprecherdurchsagen und weinenden Kindern.

 

„Kreuzworträtsel”, antwortet Q.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Sie klingen überrascht.”

 

“Ich hielt Sie eher für jemanden, der Sudoku spielt.“

 

„Sudoku ist zu einfach“, antwortet Q. Bond muss sich anstrengen, um ihn über das Gemurmel der Passagiere in ihren Sitzen und auf dem Boden um ihn herum zu verstehen. Q tippt leicht mit etwas, wie mit einem Stift gegen die Tischplatte oder vielleicht seine Lippen. Die Phantasie besagter Lippen kommt ihm in den Sinn und ist erstaunlich lebendig: weich, nach Pfefferminz und Zigaretten schmeckend, rot und vom Küssen rau und geschwollen. Bond räuspert sich in dem Versuch, zu verhindern, dass seine Gedanken in unangemessenes Terrain abdriften. Es ist nur einfach schon zu lange her, dass er mit jemandem zusammen war, nur weil er es wollte und nicht wegen des Jobs. Und Q ist die einzige Seele, die ihn nach so langer Zeit wie ein menschliches Wesen behandelt, dass er Dinge projiziert, wo er es nicht sollte.

 

„Also, wo hängen Sie fest?“, fragt Bond, seine Stimmer tiefer als zuvor. Das Tippen hört auf, so als ob Q es bemerken würde, aber dann beginnt es erneut und er sagt nichts.

 

„Ich hänge nicht fest“, sagt Q.

 

„Sie tippen herum“, sagt Bond.

 

„Sie lenken mich ab.“

 

„Können Sie nicht nachdenken?“

 

„Nicht, wenn ich mit Ihnen rede.“

 

„Und hier dachte ich, Sie hätten mich vermisst, während ich weg bin.“

 

Das Tippen hört erneut auf und da ist Rascheln von Papier.

 

„Fünfzehn senkrecht. Es beginnt mit A, endet mit N. Zwölf Buchstaben. Hinweis ist hören von Geräuschen, die vom menschlichen Körper erzeugt werden“, liest Q ihm vor.

 

„Auskultieren“, sagt Bond.

 

Schweigen am anderen Ende.

 

„Auskultieren“, wiederholt Q.

 

„Abhorchen. Schlagen Sie es nach“, sagt Bond und wartet, als er hört, wie Q etwas auf seinem Computer wegklickt.

 

„Nun, ich bin überrascht“, sagt Q.

 

„Ich bin auch überrascht. Weiß der MI6, dass Sie während der Arbeitszeit Wortspiele spielen?“, fragt Bond.

 

„Ich bin nicht an der Arbeit“, antwortet Q.

 

„Sie sind nicht an der Arbeit“, wiederholt Bond.

 

„Nein, ich bin zu Hause“, erwidert Q. Bond stellt sich Q ausgebreitet auf seinem Bett vor. Er trägt lächerliche Pyjamahosen und trinkt Earl Grey, während er sein Kreuzworträtsel macht. Seine Füße sind nackt und er trägt keine Brille. Vielleicht lächelt er, nur ein kleines bisschen, als er die Buchstaben in die kleinen Kästchen einträgt. Irgendwie ist dieses Bild so liebenswert, auch wenn es gänzlich in Bond‘s Vorstellung ist.

 

„Warum sind Sie noch immer online?“, fragt Bond.

 

„Sie brauchen mich vielleicht“, sagt Q, als wäre es die logischste Sache der Welt.

 

„Q, ich sitze hier noch mindestens ein paar Stunden fest“, antwortet er um dieses Etwas herum, das bei Q‘s Worten in seiner Kehle schmerzt. „Ich gehe nirgendwohin.“

 

„Sie brauchen mich vielleicht“, sagt Q noch einmal.

 

Ausnahmsweise ist Bond sich nicht ganz sicher, was er sagen soll.

 

„Zwei waagerecht. Zweiter Buchstabe ein A. Sechzehn Buchstaben. Der Hinweis ist Name eines Watvogels mit einem nach oben gebogenen Schnabel“, sagt Q.

 

„Säbelschnäbler“, antwortet Bond.

 

Er hört das Geräusch von Q´s Stift, wie er über die Seite des Kreuzworträtsels kratzt.

 

„Nun, sind Sie nicht einfach bemerkenswert“, sagt Q.

 

„Ich habe viel Zeit“, antwortet Bond und fährt sich mit einer Hand müde über sein Gesicht. Er ist erschöpft und sein Rücken beginnt zu schmerzen, aber zu liegen ist allemal besser als aufrecht in einem dieser unbequemen Stühle zu sitzen. Er verändert seinen Kopf ein wenig auf der Tragetasche, die momentan als Kissen dient.

 

„Also Kreuzworträtsel“, schlussfolgert Q und Bond brummt zustimmend. „Mögen Sie Scrabble?“

 

„Nein“, antwortet Bond, „man kann es nicht alleine spielen.“

 

Einen Augenblick ist es still, so als würde Q nicht wissen, was er sagen soll, aber dann sagt er:

 

„Es gibt eine App. Für Scrabble. Also, so etwas Ähnliches. Man kann es virtuell mit anderen Leuten spielen. Ich kann die App auf Ihrem Telefon installieren, wenn Sie möchten.“

 

„Ich bin noch nicht zu alt, um es selbst im App Store zu finden“, lacht Bond und es ist ein ehrliches Lachen. Und es könnte davon kommen, dass er in den letzten zwei Tagen weniger als vier Stunden geschlafen hat, aber es könnte auch etwas anderes sein. Q schnauft so etwas wie ein Lachen in sein Ohr und Bond erkennt dann, dass er diesen Ton noch nie zuvor von dem anderen Mann gehört hat. Es ist irgendwie intim, als ob sie nebeneinander im selben Bett liegen und den selben Raum und Atem und alles teilen würden. Es ist erschreckend, wie sehr Bond das in diesem Moment will: eine weiche Matratze in London mit Q in seinem Pyjama und Kreuzworträtseln und seinen dunklen Augen und roten Lippen. Wieder schiebt es Bond auf die Müdigkeit, darauf, so lange keinen Liebhaber gehabt zu haben, weil Q Q ist und nicht mehr als das.

 

„Bond“, sagt Q leise, seine Stimme sanft, als wenn er glaubt, Bond sei eingeschlafen und er ihn nicht wecken will.

 

„Wann werde ich landen?“, fragt Bond. Er hört über die Leitung, wie Q ein paar Dinge sortiert.

 

„Wenn alles gut geht, 7 Uhr GMT, am dritten“, antwortet Q.

 

Bond macht ein nachdenkliches Geräusch.

 

„Der Verkehr ist furchtbar um diese Uhrzeit“, sagt er.

 

„Ja“, erwidert Q.

 

„Es wird ein Vermögen kosten, ein Taxi zu nehmen“, fährt Bond fort.

 

„Wird es“, räumt Q ein.

 

Bond hört an dieser Stelle auf, weil er sich zu schwach fühlt, um zu fragen, obwohl er es gerne will. Q muss das gespürt haben, weil Bond ihn sanft seufzen hört, als würde er trotz seines besseren Wissens nachgeben.

 

„Ich werde Ihnen Kaffee mitbringen“, sagt er.

 

„Und Frühstück?”

 

“Übertreiben Sie es nicht.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Nach insgesamt zweiunddreißig Stunden ist Bond wieder auf englischem Boden. Sein Anzug ist zerknittert vom Flug und seine Augen brennen vor Müdigkeit. Aber er ist nicht so weit weggetreten, dass er Q nicht sieht, der auf der anderen Seite des Gates steht. Der andere Mann sieht aus, als wäre er gerade erst aus dem Bett gerollt, sein Haar zerzaust und noch etwas feucht, entweder vom Regen oder einer Dusche kurz zuvor. Sein Blick ist schläfrig und grenzt schon fast an grummelig, ähnlich dem einer Katze, die aus einem angenehmen Nickerchen geweckt wurde. Er gähnt, als Bond sich nähert und hält ihm zur Begrüßung eine weiße Gebäcktüte entgegen.

 

„Frühstück“, sagt Q, als Bond mit der Tüte hantiert. Es gibt mindestens ein Dutzend Servietten und ganz unten einen monströsen Käsekuchenplunder, der noch immer leicht warm ist. „Na los. Versuchen wir, den Verkehr zu schlagen.“

 

Trotz ihrer Versuche, den morgendlichen Pendlerverkehr zu umgehen, stecken sie mittendrin. Die M4 ist vollgestopft soweit das Auge reicht. Bond nutzt die Gelegenheit, sich seinen Plunder schmecken zu lassen. Q klopft auf das Lenkrad. Das Radio läuft, aber es ist so leise, dass Bond nicht sagen kann, ob er zum Rhythmus mitklopft oder zappelt. Die Stille zwischen ihnen ist angenehm, etwas, das Bond nicht gewohnt ist, es aber nichtsdestotrotz tröstend findet.

 

Sie kriechen einen Teil der M4 entlang, als Q in die Mittelkonsole greift und mit einer Dose Pfefferminzbonbons herumfummelt. Bond kann sehen, dass seine Hand zittert. Er ist kein Mathematiker, aber er kann eins und eins zusammenzählen.

 

„Sie versuchen mit dem Rauchen aufzuhören“, sagt Bond.

 

Q beißt hörbar in das Bonbon.

 

„ _Versuchen_ ist das Stichwort“, antwortet er um das Kauen herum.

 

Bond rollt seine Gebäcktüte zusammen und legt sie in den unbenutzten Becherhalter. Q sieht ihn an und zerknirscht das letzte Stück seines Bonbons.

 

„Sie können ruhig eine haben, wenn Sie möchten“, sagt Bond zu ihm. Q‘s Finger zucken am Steuer und er beginnt wieder mit dem Klopfen.

 

„Antreiber“, sagt Q.

 

Bond lacht.

 

„Ich hatte eine auf dem Herweg“, sagt Q. „Ich versuche, auf eine oder zwei pro Tag zu reduzieren.“

 

„Ich erzähl‘s niemandem“, sagt Bond.

 

Q sieht ihn kurz an, als wäre er nervös, und blickt dann demonstrativ wieder nach vorn durch die Windschutzscheibe. Es dauert keine dreißig Sekunden, bis er kippt und sich dann über Bond lehnt, um das Handschuhfach zu öffnen. Sie sind sich nah genug, dass Bond Q‘s Körperwärme spürt und die gegensätzlichen Gerüche von süßem Shampoo und aschigem Rauch aufschnappen kann.

 

„Es ist nur, weil es ein langer Tag wird“, sagt Q laut, als ob er seine Entscheidung rechtfertigen würde. Er drückt die Packung gegen seinen Oberschenkel und klappt den Deckel auf. Mit definitiv Jahren der Übung zieht Q eine Zigarette heraus und zwischen seine Finger und bringt sie sofort an seine Lippen. Er wühlt ein Feuerzeug aus der Mittelkonsole hervor und zündet das Ende an. Bond beobachtet, wie er den ersten Zug nimmt und denkt, dass Q‘s Ausdruck des puren Genusses schon fast ans Obszöne grenzt. Q atmet mit einem Seufzen aus und füllt das Fahrzeug mit Rauch.

 

„Ah, tut mir leid…“, murmelt Q und rollt sein Fenster einen Spalt runter, damit sie leichter atmen können. Die Stille, die folgt, ist genauso komfortabel wie zuvor, aber es ist nicht das, was Bond will.

 

„Sie scheinen nicht der Typ dafür“, wagt Bond zu äußern.

 

„Rauchen?“

 

„Schlechte Angewohnheiten“, sagt Bond und Q grinst, als er etwas Asche aus dem Fenster wirft. Es ist seltsam, wie Q außerhalb des Labors so verspielt wirken kann, während er an der Arbeit immer so unantastbar scheint.

 

„Sie kennen mich nicht sehr gut“, antwortet Q.

 

„Nein, tu‘ ich nicht“, sagt Bond.

 

Q zögert nur einen Moment lang.

 

„Was möchten Sie wissen?“, fragt er mit einer Lässigkeit, die erzwungen und leicht zurückhaltend wirkt.

 

Bond denkt über all die Dinge nach, die er fragen möchte _warum vertraue ich dir und weiß nichts über dich, warum bist du der einzige, der genau weiß, was ich brauche, woher weißt du, wie ich meinen Kaffee mag, wie kannst du für den MI6 arbeiten und so nett sein, wie schmeckst du, warum möchte ich dich küssen, um es herauszufinden?_

 

Stattdessen fragt er:

 

„Wissen Sie, dass es dafür Pflaster gibt?“, fragt Bond und zeigt auf die Zigarette in Q‘s Fingern.

 

„Ich weiß“, sagt Q und schiebt den Ärmel seines Mantels zurück. Da sind zwei kreisförmige Nikotinpflaster an seinem Unterarm.

 

„Man sollte sie nur einzeln anwenden.“

 

„Normale Leute tun das. Bedenkt man mein tägliches Stresslevel, glaube ich, dass die Dosierempfehlung eher eine Richtlinie ist.“

 

„Das kann nicht gesund sein.“

 

„Ist Rauchen auch nicht.“

 

„Stimmt, es wird Sie eines Tages umbringen“, sagt Bond.

 

„Alles wird uns eines Tages umbringen, wussten Sie das nicht?“, antwortet Q und sein Lächeln ist nur ein bisschen abgestumpft.

 

Bond schaut Q an, beobachtet ihn bis nichts mehr von seiner Zigarette übrig ist als ein Stummel, den er aus dem Fenster in den Regen wirft.

 

„Yeah“, sagt Bond und sieht geradeaus. „Ich weiß.“

 

Sie sagen nichts mehr für den Rest der Fahrt, aber es ist nicht angespannt oder merkwürdig oder unangenehm. Es sind einfach nur sie zwei, die den selben Raum teilen, gefangen in ihren eigenen Gedanken. Aber als Q abbiegt und vor Bond´s Wohnung die Warnblinkanlage anmacht, bricht die Stille.

 

„Möchten Sie mit hochkommen?“, fragt Bond.

 

„Wozu?“, fragt Q. Seine Augen sind wirklich grün, scharf und fokussiert in einer Art, die nicht ganz raubtierhaft ist, aber irgendetwas anderes, das Bond nicht benennen kann. Es macht seinen Mund ein wenig trocken.

 

„Auf einen Kaffee“, sagt Bond. Q‘s Augen gleiten zum Pappbecher im Becherhalter neben Bond und dann zurück zu seinem Gesicht.

 

„Ich trinke keinen Kaffee“, sagt Q, aber mit einer gewissen Vorsicht.

 

„Tee?“, bietet Bond an.

 

Für einen Moment scheint es, als würde Q zustimmen, aber nicht für Tee, sondern für etwas anderes oder zumindest die Möglichkeit von etwas anderem. Bond balanciert am Rande dieser sechzig Sekunden, unsicher darüber, was genau er von dieser Begegnung erwartet. Aber dann teilen sich Q‘s Lippen für einem Atemzug und Bond weiß genau, was er will und dieser Gedanke ist nicht so erschreckend, wie er es sich vielleicht vorgestellt hatte.

 

„Ich muss zur Arbeit“, sagt Q schwach.

 

„Arbeit“, sagt Bond und hofft, dass er die Enttäuschung aus seiner Stimme raushalten kann.

 

„Ich weiß, das Konzept ist etwas schwierig für Sie zu verstehen, aber versuchen Sie mitzuhalten“, antwortet Q mit einem leicht abfälligen Ton, der nicht ganz so bissig ist wie sein übliches Geplänkel.

 

„Sie haben eine ziemlich große Klappe“, sagt Bond.

 

„Ja, mir wurde gesagt, dass ich in dieser Hinsicht sehr talentiert bin“, erwidert Q.

 

Bond kann nicht anders, als bei Q‘s Worten einen Moment lang mit offenem Mund zu starren. Q lässt ihm die paar Sekunden und wartet erwartungsvoll mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue auf die Antwort.

 

„Sie sind frech.“

 

„Ist das das Beste, was Ihnen dazu einfällt?“, schießt Q zurück; Bond weiß, dass er versucht nicht zu lächeln.

 

„Sie lächeln“, sagt Bond.

 

„Ich bin spät dran”, sagt er. „Raus jetzt.“

 

Bond steigt aus, lehnt sich aber durch das offene Fenster.

 

„Also verschieben wir den Tee auf ein anderes Mal?“, fragt er.

 

Die Verspieltheit in Q verschwindet. Dann startet er den Motor und lächelt Bond an, als würde es weh tun.

 

„Ich sehe Sie später, 007“, sagt er, eine klare Entlassung und fährt davon. Bond steht auf dem Bürgersteig und sieht ihm nach, wie er es schon in der ersten Nacht getan hatte, und fragt sich, was passiert wäre, wenn Q zugestimmt hätte.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Danach hört Bond auf zu fragen. Er denkt, dass es besser ist, wenn er es nicht tut, weil es die Arbeitsbeziehung zwischen ihm und Q bewahren wird, wenn sie sich nicht mehr außerhalb eines beruflichen Rahmens sehen. Deshalb ist Bond überrascht, als er aus dem Flugzeug aus Tokio steigt und Q sieht, weil er nicht angerufen hatte; er ist nicht länger Q‘s Verpflichtung.

 

Aber Q wartet. Er sieht auf sein Telefon und schreibt Nachrichten, aber er wartet. Er hat eine Windjacke über seinem Arm liegen.

 

„Sie sind hier“, sagt Bond.

 

„Ja“, antwortet Q.

 

„Ich habe nicht angerufen“, erklärt Bond.

 

„Das mussten Sie nicht“, sagt Q und reicht die Windjacke herüber, bevor Bond noch etwas sagen kann. „Das werden Sie brauchen. Es ist böig.“

 

„Die ist lila“, nörgelt Bond.

 

Q grinst.

 

„In der Not frisst der Teufel Fliegen.“

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

Nach jedem Auftrag findet Bond Q immer am Gate. Er beginnt nach Q zu suchen, noch ehe er durch das Gate durch ist und fühlt jedes Mal eine festklammernde Angst, wenn er den anderen Mann nicht sofort sieht, nur um sie dann durch ein Gefühl der freudigen Erleichterung zu ersetzen, wenn er den Quartiermeister dann endlich sieht. Manchmal lächelt Q – nur ein Zucken seines Mundes, gerade innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages – und das sind die besten Begrüßungen.

 

Bond ist davon abhängig geworden – Q zu sehen, sobald er zurück auf englischem Boden ist – so sehr, dass er den Tag nicht ertragen kann, wenn er ankommen wird und Q nicht da sein wird. Deshalb befürchtet Bond, dass Q nicht da sein wird, als sein Flug mindestens eine Stunde Verspätung hat. Es ist so spät, dass er sich nicht vorstellen kann, dass Q geblieben ist und Bond gönnt es ihm, nach Hause gegangen zu sein, vor allem nach dieser langgezogenen Mission, die sie beide hatten. Aber gerade als er zu ihrem üblichen Treffpunkt kommt, sieht Bond ihn in einer Gruppe von Stühlen sitzen. Er hat ein Tablet in der Hand und liest in tief versunkener Konzentration, die Bond von ihm nur von der Arbeit kennt und die für beinahe ein Uhr nachts ziemlich beeindruckend ist.

 

Bond schleicht hinter ihn und sieht ihm über die Schulter und fragt sich, ob der andere Mann eine Reaktion zeigen wird, als er fragt:

 

„Was lesen Sie?“

 

Q zuckt nicht einmal zusammen, seine Finger streichen über den Bildschirm, als er zur nächsten Seite wechselt.

 

„Ein Buch über die Entstehung der modernen Typographie“, sagt er.

 

Bond beugt sich näher heran. Er riecht Q‘s Shampoo, als eine verdrehte Locke beinahe seine Wange streift. Q, der scheinbar unbeeindruckt von seiner Nähe ist, dreht ihm den Bildschirm so zu, dass er die Seite sehen kann. Es gibt einen Abschnitt mit normalem Text und dann Bilderhandschriften und ihre eigenen Schriftarten.

 

„Typographie₂“, sagt Bond. Er ist immer noch ein bisschen müde von der Reise und ist sich nicht sicher, ob er es versteht. Warum sollte ein Technikfreak an so etwas interessiert sein?

 

“Ja. Handpressen, wie Druckerpressen, so etwas in der Art”, erklärt Q.

 

„Oh“, sagt Bond. „Es scheint nicht etwas zu sein, worüber Sie Bescheid wissen.“

 

„Ist es nicht. Deshalb lese ich darüber.“

 

Etwas daran, wie Q das sagt, lässts Bond‘s Herz drei Schläge aussetzen. Intelligente Menschen waren immer seine Schwäche. Diejenigen, die blendend brillant sind und immer noch über den Rahmen ihres bestehenden Wissens hinaus lernen wollen. Sie verfolgen immer etwas Interessantes, etwas Neues, einfach wegen der Tatsache, dass es _existiert_ , leidenschaftlich daran glaubend, dass alles lohnenswert ist, es zu lernen. Und da ist etwas so wunderbar Unwiderstehliches an dieser Art von Leidenschaft. So sehr, dass Bond nicht anders kann als davon angezogen zu werden, verzaubert, _überwältigt_ von ihnen. Von _Q_.

 

„Was?“, fragt Q und sieht ihn an.

 

Bond bemerkt etwa fünf Sekunden zu spät, dass er Q ansieht und lächelt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist es zu spät, damit auszuhören, also tut er es nicht.

 

„Nichts“, sagt er und Q lächelt auch.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Bond ist in Marokko und trinkt etwas an der Poolbar, als er den unverwechselbaren Geruch von Q‘s Zigaretten bemerkt. Eine dunkelhaarige Frau mit der Zigarette in der Hand geht an ihm vorbei und zu einer Gruppe von leeren Lounge- Sesseln in der Nähe des Pools. Bond sieht keinen Nachteil darin, also steht er auf und folgt ihr. Sie haben eine nette – wenn auch langweilige – Unterhaltung. Nach der Hälfte bietet sie ihm eine Zigarette an und Bond nimmt sie höflich. Es ist eine Mentholzigarette, wenn Bond hätte raten müssen; es erklärt, warum Q Pfefferminzbonbons kaut, um sein Verlangen zu bekämpfen.

 

Sie macht ihm schöne Augen und berührt ihn, wenn sie es kann und drapiert ihren Körper auf eine Weise, die sagt, dass sie gerne mit ihm schlafen würde. Wieder sieht Bond keinen Nachteil darin. Es ist nicht wirklich für den Job oder aus Vergnügen, aber er nimmt sie mit ins Bett. Er kennt ihren Namen nicht und er interessiert ihn auch nicht, denn wenn er sie küsst, ist er zu sehr damit beschäftigt, nicht an Q zu denken und wie er schmeckt. Ihr Mund ist weich und anschmiegsam und sie schmeckt süß, wie Ananas und Likör. Es sollte angenehm sein, aber Bond findet es nicht erregend. Trotzdem ist er ein Gentleman, also begibt er sich tiefer und besorgt es ihr, aber lehnt dann höflich ihr Angebot ab, es ihm gleichzutun.

 

Auf dem Weg aus ihrem Zimmer stiehlt er ihre Zigaretten.

 

Am Nachmittag hat er noch andere Dinge zu tun, aber als er später an diesem Abend allein ist, gießt er sich einen Drink ein, setzt sich an die Bettkante und zündet eine der Zigaretten an. Er fragt sich, ob er in Q der Umstände halber verknallt ist, weil Q der einzige seit Jahren ist, der ihn freundlich behandelt. Eve hat es versucht und auch wenn es keine bösen Gefühle wegen dieser ganzen _Schießen Sie, verdammt nochmal_ \- Sache gibt, fühlt Bond immer noch eine Barriere zwischen ihnen, die sie auf der einen Seite von _nur Freunde_ hält. Tanner hat es auch versucht, aber die Jahre haben einen Keil zwischen sie getrieben und Bill ist mehr mit Dingen beschäftigt, die Bond schwer zu vermeiden versucht, also haben sie sich wenig zu erzählen und weniger und weniger gemeinsam. Jeder andere, an den Bond sich wenden könnte, ist tot oder existiert nicht.

 

Also ist Q wirklich der einzige, der versteht, wie es ist. Er ist derjenige, der die Waffen entwirft und alles Wissen zusammenstellt und ihre Missionen über Ozeane hinweg begleitet. Er ist derjenige, der alle physischen Grenzen für einen Agenten umstellt und ermöglicht, für Bond, auch wenn das bedeutet, dass er seine Arbeit mit nach Hause nimmt, weil _Sie brauchen mich vielleicht_. Er ist es, der Bond immer nach Hause bringt.

 

Ist es dann fair? Ihn zu wollen? Auch wenn es nur für eine Nacht ist?

 

 _Vor allem_ wenn es nur für eine Nacht ist?

 

Er denkt an Q‘s Lippen und seine langen Finger und diese grünen, _grünen_ Augen. Er denkt darüber nach, was er getan hätte, wenn Q dem Tee zugestimmt hätte. Bond weiß, dass er Q in seine Wohnung gebracht hätte und ihn geküsst hätte, bis seine Lippen rot und geschwollen gewesen wären. Er hätte Q an die Wand gepinnt und sein Haar mit seinen Händen völlig zerstört und ihre Körper so aneinandergepresst, dass Q seine kurzen Fingernägel in Bond‘s Rücken gegraben hätte. Er hätte gewartet, bis Q sich von ihm zurückgezogen hätte, bis seine dunklen Pupillen alles Grün verdrängt hätten, bis seine Stimme gebrochen wäre, wenn er ---

 

Zigarettenasche fällt auf seine Haut und brennt in seiner Hand.

 

Bond schüttelt sie ab und drückt das Ende auf dem Nachttisch aus. Seine kleine Phantasie hat ihn hart werden lassen. Eine wunderschöne Frau hatte ihn gerade vor ein paar Stunden in ihrem Bett gehabt und er konnte keine Erektion bekommen, aber ein vorüberziehender Gedanke an einen anderen Mann hat ihn sehnsüchtig werden lassen. Bond streicht sich mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht und denkt, _nein_ , er wird Q als nichts anderes ansehen als einen Freund.

 

Er liegt wieder im Bett und atmet den verbleibenden Rauch ein. Wenn er die Augen schließt, schmeckt er Q auf seinen Lippen, auf seiner Zunge und er fährt mit seinen Händen zum Reißverschluss seiner Hose.

 

Er gibt sich dem hin, nur dieses eine Mal.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Bond erwartet nicht Q zu sehen, als er eine Woche später in London landet. Auch wenn er aufgehört hat, Q zu fragen, ob er zum Flughafen kommt, sprachen sie normalerweise zwischen den Flügen, auch wenn es nur ein paar Nachrichten per SMS innerhalb ihrer Scrabble- Spiele waren. Aber dieses Mal blieb Bond absichtlich offline, so dass er keinen Kontakt mit dem anderen Mann hatte. Er hatte sich Gedanken gemacht, etwas zu sagen, das er vielleicht bereuen würde, also versteckte er sich in einem dieser Raucherbereiche, während er auf seinen Anschlussflug wartete und rauchte die komplette Zigarettenpackung. Es war nicht einmal wirklich sein Geschmack, aber sie erinnerten ihn an Q und Rauchen war sicher, wo es alles andere nicht war. Aber dann sieht er Q am Ausgang stehen und fühlt alles _Verlangen_ zurückkehren.

 

„Brauchen Sie eine Mitfahrgelegenheit?“, fragt Q.

 

„Immer“, antwortet Bond.

 

Sie sagen nichts auf ihrem Weg zum Auto, aber Bond sieht ihn an und Q sieht zurück. Ein- oder zweimal erwischen sie sich dabei, wie sie den anderen anstarren und sehen weg. Erst als sie den Aufzug in Richtung Parkhaus betreten, sprechen sie und es ist Q, der die Führung übernimmt.

 

„Sie haben geraucht“, sagt er.

 

„Habe ich“, erwidert Bond. Q lehnt sich in seine Richtung, nah genug, dass der Ärmel seines Anoraks Bond‘s Jackett streift. Er riecht stark nach Pfefferminze.

 

„Es ist meine Marke“, sagt er und neigt seinen Kopf ein wenig, sodass er durch seine Wimpern nach oben sieht. Sie sind lang und dunkel und schön.

 

„Ich dachte, sie riechen vertraut“, antwortet Bond. Q richtet sich auf und zieht sich aus Bond‘s persönlichem Bereich zurück und nimmt den süßen, frischen Duft mit sich.

 

„Vermissen Sie mich, wenn Sie weg sind?“, fragt Q und er neckt ihn mit Bond‘s eigenen Worten, scherzend, nicht wirklich ernsthaft fragend. Und es ist nicht wirklich Wut, die Bond dazu bringt, Q in eine Ecke des Fahrstuhls zu drängen, eher irgendetwas anderes, das ihn dazu treibt, diese Nähe zu verlangen und schlussendlich die Mauern des Anstands zwischen ihnen zu durchbrechen. Sie berühren sich nicht, sind sich aber nah genug, dass sie es könnten, wenn sie wollten, nah genug, dass Bond das Zittern spürt, das Q durchfährt ob ihrer Nähe.

 

„Ja“, sagt Bond. Er sieht Q schlucken, ein sanftes Hüpfen seines Adamsapfels und Bond will ihm mit seiner Zunge folgen. Glücklicherweise kommt der Aufzug zum stehen und weckt Bond aus seiner Trance. Er zieht sich zurück, gerade als sich die Türen öffnen, vor denen ein paar Leute mit ihren Koffern freundlich warten, bis sie das Abteil verlassen. Q geht voran und Bond folgt ihm. Sein Nacken und seine Ohren sind leicht gerötet.

 

Die beißende Kälte lässt Bond etwas runterkommen, was ihm hilft, etwas klarer zu denken. Er möchte etwas sagen, kann aber an nichts denken. Das heißt, bis er soweit ist, in den Beifahrersitz zu steigen und die Tasche auf dem Boden stehen sieht. Das gesamte Auto riecht nach chinesischem Essen.

 

„Sie haben mir Essen mitgebracht?“, fragt Bond, als er die Tasche aufhebt und für die Fahrt in seinen Schoß stellt. Es ist noch immer warm und Bond‘s Magen knurrt als Antwort.

 

„Sie müssen essen“, sagt Q, als er aus dem Parkhaus fährt, um die Gebühr zu bezahlen.

 

„Das sagt ja der richtige“, erwidert Bond und wirft demonstrativ einen Blick über Q‘s schlanken Körper, der mehr anerkennend ist als alles andere.

 

„Ich habe einen schnellen Stoffwechsel.“

 

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Sie jemals zuvor essen gesehen habe.“

 

„Das liegt daran, dass ich mich nur in Vollmondnächten ernähre.“

 

Bond starrt ihn an und Q lacht. Es ist das erste Mal, dass Bond ihn lachen hört.

 

„Es ist ein Witz, Bond. Haben Sie noch nie einen gehört?“, fragt Q.

 

„Nicht von Ihnen“, antwortet Bond.

 

„Ich kann lustig sein“, sagt Q.

 

„Ich dachte nicht, dass Sie es in sich haben“, erwidert Bond.

 

„Seien Sie still und essen Ihr Essen“, sagt Q zu ihm und Bond lehnt höflich ab mit der Begründung, dass er nicht daran denkt, in einem fahrenden Fahrzeug zu essen. Sie diskutieren in dieser Sache hin und her, bis sie plötzlich vor Bond‘s Wohnung sind.

 

„Möchten Sie mit rauf kommen und mir damit helfen?“, fragt Bond und deutet auf die Essensboxen. Es ist jetzt etwas kalt, aber wahrscheinlich noch immer gut essbar.

 

„Ich denke, Sie schaffen das auch allein“, erwidert Q.

 

„Würde ich“, sagt Bond, „aber ich hätte nichts gegen Gesellschaft.“

 

Q sieht ihn an und Bond erinnert sich an die erste Nacht, als Q ihn nach Hause gefahren hat und ihn auf die gleiche Weise ansah, mit dem gleichen Etwas, das Q manchmal lächeln lässt, als würde es ihn schmerzen.

 

„Nicht“, sagt Q. Er ist nicht neckend oder lacht oder ist sarkastisch. Wenn überhaupt klingt er ein bisschen bezwungen.

 

„Nicht was?“, fragt Bond.

 

„Tu‘ das nicht“, erklärt Q.

 

„Was?“

 

„Du weißt, was ich meine.“

 

Bond weiß es. Er erinnert sich, wie er beobachtet hat, wie Q im Aufzug geschluckt hat, wie er diesem Hügel mit seiner Zunge folgen wollte; wie dunkel Q‘s Augen waren mit dem Verlangen, dass Bond genau das mit ihm tat.

 

„Warum?“, fragt Bond.

 

„Darum“, sagt Q.

 

„Das ist kein Grund.”

 

„Doch, ist es.”

 

„Nein, ist es nicht.“

 

Bond lehnt sich über den Schalthebel und die Mittelkonsole, bis er praktisch Nase an Nase mit Q ist. So nah sieht Bond, dass Q‘s Augen weich und unglaublich dunkel werden. Er nutzt diesen Moment, um sich vorzulehnen, aber Q dreht seinen Kopf zur Seite, so dass Bond sein Ziel verfehlt und Q‘s Mundwinkel küsst.

 

„Wir können das nicht“, murmelt Q und seine Lippen streifen für einen Moment über Bond‘s, als er sich zurückzieht.

 

„Bitte“, sagt Bond, ehe er überhaupt realisiert, dass er Q‘s Lippen folgt, dass er bettelt. Q drückt seine Hand gegen Bond‘s Brust und gibt ihm einen sanften Stoß, um ihn zurückzudrücken, um ihn wegzustoßen.

 

„Gute Nacht, 007“, sagt Q mit Ablehnung in der Stimme und Reue in seinen Augen.

 

„Gute Nacht, Q“, sagt Bond und schnappt sich seine Sachen.

 

Er sieht Q davonfahren und geht dann die Treppen zu seiner Wohnung hinauf. Er lässt seine Tasche an der Tür fallen, entsorgt das Essen und fällt komplett bekleidet auf sein Bett. Es ist keine Enttäuschung, sagt sich Bond selbst, sein Mund brennt vor Reue, seine Lippen kribbeln noch immer dort, wo Q seine gestreift hat. Aschige Bitternis von zu vielen Zigaretten hängt noch in seinem Rachen und erinnert ihn allzu sehr an den Mann, der ihn ansieht, als würde er ihn wollen, der ihn aber dennoch von sich stößt.

 

Bond vergräbt seinen Kopf in seinem Kissen und wünscht sich, er könnte den Geschmack von Q von seiner Zunge schrubben.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Bond kommt sowieso schon wenig in Q‘s Abteilung, aber nach dieser Nacht findet er noch mehr Gründe, nicht hinzumüssen.

 

Er übernimmt eine Mission in Griechenland und hält nur minimalen Kontakt während des gesamten Auftrags. Mit Q zu sprechen sollte nicht weh tun, aber das tut es und so hält er den Kommunikator nur offen, wenn er muss. Deshalb endet der komplette Auftrag schlimmer, als Bond es erwartet. Nicht nur, dass der USB- Stick in einer wirklich fantastischen Explosion in Rauch aufgeht, sondern Bond wird auch noch aus einem fliegenden Helikopter gestoßen und stürzt ins Mittelmeer. Der Aufprall ist nicht heftig genug, um ihn zu töten oder schwer zu verletzen, aber er verstaucht ihm einige Knochen und verletzt seinen Stolz. Er braucht lange, um an Land zu schwimmen und noch länger, um unbemerkt der Polizei und der Presse zu entkommen. Er meldet sich nicht beim Six, als er in sein Hotelzimmer zurückkehrt, um sich zu betrinken, bis der Schmerz verschwindet – einfach weil er zusätzlich zu diesem Ganzen wirklich nicht bereit ist für Vorwürfe.

 

Am nächsten Morgen wacht er auf dem Badezimmerboden auf, noch immer in seinen nassen Sachen, zitternd und mehr verwundet, als er sich jemals erinnern kann. Als er sich aufsetzt, widersetzt sich sein Körper der Bewegung heftig und ein Schmerz durchstößt seine schlimme Schulter mit einer solchen Intensität, dass Bond schwarz vor Augen wird. Als der Schmerz nachlässt, krümmt sich sein Magen und Bond übergibt sich schwach über den Rand der Wanne. Es riecht nach Alkohol und Galle und Blut.

 

Er weiß, dass es ihm wirklich schlecht geht, aber er wird niemanden anrufen. Mit quälender Langsamkeit entkleidet er sich, badet und zieht sich wieder an. Er lässt die ruinierten Sachen auf dem Boden liegen. Als er sein Telefon nach Fluginformationen durchsucht, ignoriert er die massenhaften Nachrichten in seinem Posteingang und seiner Mailbox. Er findet die Informationen, ruft sich ein Taxi und fährt zum Flughafen. Da er seine Waffe und den Großteil der Ausrüstung verloren hat, muss er sich keiner Hintergrundprüfung oder anderen Sicherheitsüberprüfungen unterziehen. Die Schlange bewegt sich schnell. Er erinnert sich nicht an das Betreten des Flugzeugs, aber er fliegt erster Klasse, als er zu sich kommt. Der Nachthimmel hinter dem Fenster ist dunkelblau, endlos, ruhig.

 

Die tobenden Geräusche und Erinnerungen in seinem Kopf sind still. Es gibt kein Venedig oder Skyfall oder MI6. Es gibt keine Terroristen oder Sklavenhändler oder Politiker. Es gibt keine Kämpfe, keine Waffen; es gibt nur eine unendliche Weite des Himmels und Stille und Frieden. Er denkt, wenn es eine gute Zeit zu gehen gäbe, dann wäre es jetzt.

 

Bond schließt seine Augen und zwingt sich selbst, zu verschwinden.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Stattdessen träumt er von Q.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

Der Flug zieht verschwommen vorbei. Manchmal ist alles klar – Farben, Muster, der Ton des Flugfilms – aber dazwischen fehlen komplette Zeitfenster, in denen Bond mit Q im Auto vor seiner Wohnung sitzt und Q‘s Augen sind dunkel und _Wollen_ und Bond sagt _Tee_ und Q sagt _Ja_. Dann gibt es ein Rütteln im Flugzeug und er ist wieder dabei, sein eigenes Spiegelbild im Fensterglas zu betrachten und schmeckt Asche auf seiner Zunge. Er fühlt sich, als wäre er unter Wasser, selbst auf über 40000 Fuß. Es ist, als würde er langsam ertrinken und er fragt sich, ob er noch immer irgendwo im Mittelmeer schwimmt, träumend, sterbend, tot.

 

Als die Reifen den Boden Heathrows berühren, fühlt sich Bond völlig neben sich, so als würde er sich selbst aus einer anderen Ebene des Seins durch die Bewegungen gehen sehen. Aber dann gibt es eine Druckentlastung in der Kabine und die Türen öffnen sich und Bond kommt wieder zu sich. Der Schmerz ist das Offensichtlichste – ein dumpfer Schmerz beim Ausatmen und ein scharfes Brennen beim Einatmen- gefolgt von der Schwäche in seinen Beinen und Armen und ein unaufhörliches Dröhnen in seinem Kopf. Er versucht, sich selbst so gut es geht davon zu distanzieren, alles in Einzelteile aufzugliedern, aber trotzdem braucht es alles, was er hat, um zu gehen und zu atmen und nicht einfach _aufzuhören_.

 

Und dann sieht er Q.

 

Zuerst glaubt er, dass er ihn sich einbildet, dass sein Bild das Ergebnis einer Halluzination durch die Schmerzen und zu wenig Schlaf ist. Aber dann gräbt sich Q durch die Menge, durch die Masse an Körpern und Geräuschen und Bewegungen um sie herum. Er ist hier und seine Augen sind grün und Bond ertrinkt in ihm, in Q. Bond weiß nicht, was er tun oder denken oder sagen soll. Er ist so sehr erschöpft, dass er einfach nicht mehr _kann_. Seine Tasche rutscht seinen Arm hinunter zu Boden und fällt mit einem schweren Aufprall neben seine Füße. Bevor Bond darüber nachdenken kann, was er macht, beugt er sich nach vorn, bis seine Stirn an der Beuge zwischen Q‘s Hals und Schulter liegt. Er drückt seine Wange an Q‘s Hals, wo er seine Wärme spürt, das Flattern des Pulses. Q riecht nach Tabak und Tee und Minze und Regen und Bond möchte sich in dem anderen Mann einhüllen und für immer schlafen.

 

Vorsichtige Hände bewegen sich über ihn hinweg: eine gleitet leicht die Linie seiner Schulter entlang, um in der Mitte seines Rückens liegen zu bleiben; die andere schiebt sich seinen Nacken hinauf, um seinen Hinterkopf zu halten. Lange Finger streichen durch sein Haar mit einer Zärtlichkeit und Sorge, dass er weinen möchte.

 

Er weiß nicht wie lange sie dort stehen oder wie, aber als er wieder zu sich kommt ist er auf dem Beifahrersitz von Q‘s Wagen und sie parken gerade in einer leeren Parklücke ein paar Häuser von Bond‘s Wohnung entfernt ein. Bond will sagen, dass es ihm von dort aus gut gehen wird, dass er Q in ein paar Tagen sehen wird, sobald er sich selbst aus diesem Gemütszustand herausgezogen hat, aber die Worte sind wie Zement in seinem Mund. Q sagt auch nichts, aber er steigt aus und kommt zu Bond‘s Seite. Schweigend löst Q den Sicherheitsgurt und führt ihn vom Auto zum entsprechenden Gebäude. Q‘s Hand in seiner ist wie ein Anker, etwas Starkes und standfest und _sicher_. Bond lässt ihn vorangehen und konzentriert sich mehr darauf, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen.

 

Er sieht kaum etwas um sich herum, ist sich aber bewusst genug, um Assoziationen herstellen zu können. Ein Fahrstuhl, ein vertrauter Hausflur. Eine Tür öffnet sich. Er erkennt die Maserung des Parketts unter seinen Füßen als den Flurboden in seiner Wohnung. Es riecht unbenutzt und nach Reiniger. Warme Fingerspitzen berühren sein Handgelenk und drücken es leicht; Bond folgt ihrer unausgesprochenen Anweisung und Q‘s Schritten, bis sie stehen bleiben und Q ihn auf das Ende eines Bettes manövriert. Seines Bettes. Es ist weich. Bond spürt, wie ihm die Lider schwer werden.

 

Geschickte Finger lösen und entfernen seine Krawatte, seine Uhr, die Manschettenknöpfe an seinen Handgelenken. Sie lassen das Jackett und die leeren Doppelholster von seinen Schultern gleiten und öffnen dann die Knöpfe seines Hemdes. Der Raum ist kalt, aber Bond zittert nur, wenn die Finger leicht über die Blutergüsse und Verletzungen auf seiner Haut fahren. Die Hand zieht sich zurück und Bond folgt ihr, bis er Q ansieht, der auf dem Boden zwischen seinen Beinen kniet. In jeder anderen Situation als dieser wäre es um Sex gegangen, aber Q berührt ihn nicht wie einen Geliebten und Bond fühlt keine Begierde nach ihm, nur Dankbarkeit. Q entfernt Bond‘s Schuhe und Socken, öffnet den Gürtel, bevor er ihn sich auf das Bett legen lässt. In dem Moment, in dem Bond liegt, seufzt er bis auf den Grund seiner Knochen.

 

„Du lebst nur, um mir Sorgen zu machen, oder?“

 

Q‘s Stimme ist sanft, wie seine Berührung auf Bond‘s Hüfte, als er die Schnalle des Gürtels gänzlich löst und ihn durch die Schlaufen der Hose schiebt. Die Hose verschwindet als nächstes und Bond weiß, dass er etwas fühlen sollte – Verlegenheit, Erregung, _irgendetwas_ – aber da ist nichts als Müdigkeit, die nur besänftigt werden kann durch die kratzigen Falten eines Bettlakens auf seiner Haut, gefolgt von der schweren Wärme der Bettdecke.

 

„Es wird dir gutgehen“, sagt Q ihm und Bond möchte es glauben.

 

Er will es glauben, damit er nicht in dem weiten, leeren Nichts verschwindet. Nicht jetzt. Nicht, wenn Q endlich hier ist.

 

Die Finger zeichnen seine Wangen nach, berühren sein Haar und er ist gefangen in diesen physischen Gesten der Zuneigung, wenn auch nur für einen Moment. Dann fühlt er, wie Q sich zurückzieht, er hört, wie er die Nachttischlampe ausschaltet, so dass die Decke über ihm endlos dunkelgrau ist.

 

„Bleib“, sagt Bond in die Leere. Es ist das erste Wort seit Stunden, das er sagen kann.

 

Die Hand kommt zurück und streicht durch sein kurzes Haar. Dann gibt es eine seichte Bewegung der Matratze, als Q sich zu ihm setzt.

 

„Nur bis du eingeschlafen bist“, antwortet die Dunkelheit.

 

„Bleib”, sagt Bond erneut und schließt seine Augen, „bis ich aufwache.“

 

Weiche Lippen streichen über seine Schläfen.

 

„Okay.“

 

Und Bond schläft.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Er erwacht am nächsten Tag zum Geräusch der Wohnungstür, die mit einem leisen Klicken schließt.

 

Bond lauscht noch einige Zeit in die Stille, ehe er seine Augen öffnet. Er ist auf seiner Seite und dem Fenster zugewandt. Es regnet. Er kann es gegen die Fensterbank hören. Die Laken neben ihm sind nur leicht zerknittert, als wäre gerade noch jemand neben ihm gewesen. Als Bond seine Hand auf sie legt, sind sie noch warm.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Q sagt nichts darüber. Und Bond auch nicht.

 

Aber manchmal bemerkt Bond, dass Q ihn ansieht und er sieht zurück, aber das ist alles.

 

 

 

 

₁ - Anm. Übers.: Wikipedia: Die TARDIS ist eine fiktive Raum-Zeit-Maschine aus der britischen Science-Fiction-Fernsehserie Doctor Who. Die Serie fand Eingang in die britische Popkultur. So wird die Form des britischen Polizei-Notrufhäuschens eher mit der TARDIS als mit seiner eigentlichen Funktion assoziiert. Das Wort TARDIS wird dazu verwendet, all das zu beschreiben, was innen größer erscheint, als es von außen aussieht.

 

₂ - https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bilderhandschrift


	2. Chapter 2

Sigh No More

Es ist einige Wochen später und Bond sitzt in einem Terminal in Kairo, als er bemerkt, dass er sich nicht mit Q verbinden kann. Er tippt ein paar Mal auf sein Ohrstück, bekommt aber keine Antwort. Mit seinem Telefon ist es das Gleiche. Nach fünfzehn Minuten Funkstille gibt er es auf und ruft Eve an, denn wenn jemand weiß, was vor sich geht, dann sie.

 

„Eve“, sagt Bond, als sie antwortet.

 

„Bond“, erwidert sie. Ihre Stimme ist irgendwie angespannt.

 

„Was ist passiert?“, fragt Bond und als sie nicht gleich antwortet, fragt er: „Ist diese Leitung sicher?“

 

„Die Leitung ist sicher“, versichert sie. „Es gibt Ärger im mittleren Osten.“

 

„Wann gibt es im mittleren Osten mal _keinen_ Ärger?“

 

„Wir haben drei Agenten verloren.“

 

Bond ist still.

 

„Vermisst?“, fragt er.

 

„Bestätigt tot.”, antwortet Eve. „Die Bastarde haben darauf geachtet, es aufzunehmen."

 

„Wurden wir kompromittiert?“, fragt Bond.

 

„Negativ“, sagt sie und seufzt. „Aber es ist ein Albtraum. Mallory arbeitet daran, alles zu vertuschen, bevor die Presse davon Wind bekommt.“

 

Bond macht ein verhaltenes Geräusch. Er möchte nach Q fragen, weiß aber, dass er es nicht sollte, also lässt er sie ein wenig reden, bevor er auflegt. Er starrt auf das Telefon in seinen Händen. Drei Agenten sind tot. Der mittlere Osten. Höchstwahrscheinlich eine kleine Operation, vermutlich überwacht von Q‘s Abteilung oder der Unterabteilung TSS. Es wäre jetzt schon Q übertragen worden, wenn er nicht direkt involviert gewesen war, und das bedeutet, dass er wahrscheinlich mit Mallory und den anderen Abteilungsleitern an dem Problem arbeitet.

 

Bond steckt sein Telefon weg und wartet auf das Boarding und versucht, sich keine Sorgen zu machen.

 

Als er Q Stunden später sieht, ist er nicht der Mann, der in diesen letzten paar Monaten am Gate auf ihn gewartet hat. Q ist blass, seine Augen sind eingefallen und die Lippen auf eine Weise zusammengekniffen, die Bond sagt, dass die Situation noch viel schlimmer ist, als er dachte.

 

„Q“, sagt Bond, aber Q sieht durch ihn hindurch.

 

„Ich habe heute drei Menschen getötet“, sagt Q zu ihm und Bond schnürt es bei Q‘s flacher Stimme und dem starren Blick die Kehle zusammen und er möchte Q berühren, weiß aber nicht, ob er es tun sollte. Q nimmt ihm die Entscheidung ab und lehnt sich nach vorne, bis seine Stirn gegen Bond‘s Brust drückt. „Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht und drei gute Menschen getötet.“

 

Bond lässt seine Tasche fallen und legt beide Arme um Q.

 

Der andere Mann ist fast so groß wie er selbst, aber in diesem Moment fühlt er sich sehr klein an. _Das ist nicht richtig_ denkt Bond. Er ist nur ein Schatten des Mannes, den Bond in der Nationalgalerie getroffen hatte, den Bond für zu jung und naiv und optimistisch gehalten hatte; jemand, der vermutlich noch nie zuvor jemanden hatte sterben sehen und wahrscheinlich noch nie der Grund dafür gewesen war. Und dann waren da Silva, M, hunderte anderer Unschuldiger und jetzt ihre eigenen Leute.

 

Bond fragt sich, wie viel Q noch ertragen kann, bevor das Leuchten aus seinen Augen verschwunden ist.

 

Bond lässt seinen Arm um Q, als sie von der Gepäckausgabe zum Parkhaus gehen. Q läuft in einer Benommenheit neben ihm, die Bond nur allzu bekannt ist. Er kennt diese Taubheit sehr genau, die nach besonders schwierigen Aufträgen überwältigend sein kann. Trotz seines Wissens aus erster Hand weiß Bond nicht, was er machen soll, weil er sich auch bewusst ist, dass jeder anders damit umgeht. Für Bond ist es manchmal Trinken, manchmal Sex, aber es gibt auch Zeiten, in denen er einfach nur dasitzen und vor sich hinstarren kann und sich den Schlaf wünscht, der nicht kommen wird. Oder er schläft und fällt den Albträumen zum Opfer. Er drückt sanft Q‘s Schulter, aber der andere Mann bemerkt es nicht.

 

Als sie im Parkhaus ankommen, fischt Bond in den Taschen von Q‘s Anorak, bis er die Schlüssel findet. Er drückt die Knöpfe ein paar Mal, um den Wagen zu finden und entdeckt ihn in einer Parklücke, die für Motoräder bestimmt ist. Bond öffnet die Tür und hilft Q auf den Beifahrersitz, dann geht er zur Fahrerseite. Als er hinter dem Lenkrad sitzt, bemerkt er, dass der Aschenbecher randvoll mit Zigarettenstummeln ist; das ganze Auto ist durchdrungen mit dem Geruch von Rauch und Tabak.

 

„Q“, sagt Bond.

 

Q neben ihm bleibt stumm, sein Gesichtsausdruck leer.

 

Auf der Fahrt versucht Bond mehrere Male, Q zu einer Antwort zu bewegen, aber er kann dem anderen Mann nicht einen einzigen Ton entlocken, geschweige denn seine Adresse. Daher fährt Bond einfach zu seiner Wohnung, parkt das kleine Auto um die Ecke seines Gebäudes und nimmt Q dann an der Hand. Es nieselt, also zieht Bond Q die Kapuze seines Parkas auf, damit er nicht nass wird. Q scheint es nicht zu bemerken, aber die Hand in seiner drückt ihn leicht und Bond lässt das als Anerkennen gelten.

 

Als sie oben ankommen, zieht sich Bond seine Jacke aus und dann Q‘s und hängt beide zum trocknen auf. Q erlaubt Bond, seine Tasche und Schuhe zu nehmen, erlaubt ihm, ihn zum Schlafzimmer zu führen, wo er sich auf das Bettende setzt. Bond kann nicht anders als zu denken, dass er wie ein verlorenes Kind aussieht.

 

„Möchtest du duschen?“, fragt Bond, aber Q fokussiert irgendeinen Punkt an der Wand und antwortet nicht. Bond nutzt die Stille, um seinen Schrank nach etwas zum Anziehen für Q zu durchsuchen. Er findet ein langärmeliges Shirt und eine Trainingshose, die passen könnten und legt sie neben Q auf das Bett. Der andere Mann starrt noch immer auf einen Punkt hinter Bond‘s linkem Ellenbogen. Er blinzelt nicht, starrt einfach nur, als könnte er nicht weggucken, als würde alles zusammenbrechen, wenn er es doch tun würde. Es erinnert Bond an diese Nacht mit Vesper, als all ihre Logik und Intelligenz und ihr Leben der Taubheit gewichen waren im Angesicht des Todes. Aber wo Vesper niemals mit so etwas behaftet war, war Q es doch. Er hatte schon zuvor Knöpfe gedrückt, die Menschen umbrachten – böse Menschen, unschuldige Menschen – aber es waren nie _ihre eigenen_ Leute, ihre Agenten, diejenigen, für die Q in der Leitung bleibt, auch wenn er gar nicht mehr im Dienst ist, einfach, weil er sich zu sehr sorgt. Bevor er darüber nachdenken kann, was er gerade macht, berührt Bond Q‘s Haare, besänftigt seine Wange mit seinen Fingern. Seine Haut ist weich und warm. Q lehnt sich in seine Hand und schließt seine Augen.

 

„Ich kann nichts fühlen“, sagt Q.

 

„Das ist der Schock“, erwidert Bond. „Es wird bald nachlassen.“

 

Q öffnet seine Augen und sieht ihn an. Da ist so viel Verletzlichkeit in seinem Ausdruck, dass Bond beinahe vergisst, wie man atmet.

 

„Und wenn es weggeht?“, fragt Q.

 

„Wirst du alles fühlen“, sagt Bond.

 

Q lässt seinen Blick in seinen Schoß fallen, aber er hebt seine Hand um sie auf Bond‘s zu legen, bevor er sich zurückziehen kann. Er drückt seine Wange gegen Bond‘s Handfläche, als wäre Bond‘s Berührung das Einzige, was ihn hier halten würde. Bond erinnert sich an eine ähnliche Nacht, als er an der Schwelle zum Verschwinden stand und das Einzige, was das verhinderte, die Hände auf ihm waren, der Druck von Lippen gegen seine Stirn, ein warmer Körper neben ihm.

 

Da weiß Bond, was Q braucht.

 

Bond ist sanfter als je zuvor in seinem Leben, noch mehr als das letzte Mal, als er eine Landmine demontierte, mehr noch als in all den Zeiten, in denen er mit Bomben mit druckempfindlichen Auslösern zu tun hatte. Er versucht, so sanft wie möglich zu sein, als er beginnt, Q zu entkleiden. Die Knöpfe seines Hemdes teilen sich und der Stoff fällt von seinen schmalen Schultern, seinen deutlichen Schlüsselbeinen. Q hat einen Hals, so lang und blass wieder der eines Schwans und Bond _will_ , aber er nimmt ihn sich nicht. Stattdessen hilft er Q in das übergroße Shirt und lässt ihn sich zurück auf das Bett legen. Als Bond nach dem Reißverschluss seiner Hose greift, erhebt sich Q und versucht ihn zu küssen, aber seine Augen sind noch immer weit weg und nehmen jede Möglichkeit der Zustimmung. Trotz seines eigenen egoistischen Verlangens zieht sich Bond zurück.

 

“Du willst das nicht“, sagt Bond.

 

„Doch, will ich“, erwidert Q.

 

„Ich weiß, aber nicht jetzt“, sagt Bond und Q dreht sein Gesicht weg. Er lässt Bond seine Brille nehmen und auf den Nachttisch legen, dann erlaubt er Bond, ihm die Hose anzuziehen und ihn mit der Bettdecke zuzudecken. Bond berührt sein Haar und Q schließt wieder seine Augen.

 

„Ich will einfach nicht alleine sein“, sagt Q.

 

„Du bist nicht alleine“, verspricht Bond, der auf der Bettkante sitzt. Q erschaudert unter der Decke, unter seiner Hand, bis Bond seine Schuhe auszieht, dann seinen Gürtel und seine Hosenträger entfernt und sich zu ihm unter die Bettdecke legt. Augenblicklich gleitet Q dicht an ihn heran, so dass sie sich an Bauch und Hüften berühren. Dann rollt er sich an ihn und legt seinen Kopf auf Bond‘s Schulter. Seine Wange ist fieberwarm an Bond‘s Haut. Bond legt einen Arm um Q und umschließt ihn, bis er jeden Atemzug und jedes Flattern seiner Wimpern spüren kann. Er riecht nach Salz und Regen und Zigaretten.

 

Bond fühlt sich sehr beschützend in diesem Moment, da ihre Rollen zum ersten Mal vertauscht sind. Q ist es, zu dem Bond in Momenten wie diesem gekommen ist, weil Q immer derjenige ist, der sich unter Kontrolle hat, der als Bond‘s Anker fungiert, der in der Leitung bleibt, selbst nachdem er nach Hause gegangen ist, der sich immer um Bond kümmert und nichts dafür zurückhaben will, der Bond mit einer Sehnsucht ansieht, aber nie nach diesem Verlangen handelt. Q könnte sein wahrster Freund auf der ganzen Welt sein und doch ist es nicht _genug_ , nicht so. Bond hasst sich selbst dafür, ihn zu wollen – mehr von ihm zu wollen – nachdem Q ihm schon so viel gegeben hat, aber noch umso mehr, weil er weiß, dass er eine Erfolgsbilanz darin vorzuweisen hat, schöne Dinge zu brechen. _Ich würde dich zerstören_ denkt Bond und es schmerzt ihn, weil er weiß, dass Q sich diesem Schicksal freiwillig hingeben würde, wohlwissend, dass es zweifellos mit einem gebrochenen Herzen enden würde.

 

„Wird es leichter?”, fragt Q.

 

An diesem Punkt erkennt Bond die Tiefen von Q‘s Selbstlosigkeit; während Bond über Q nachdenkt, denkt Q an diese Agenten. Er sieht wahrscheinlich ihren Tod vor seinen Augen, hört ihre Schreie in dem stillen Raum und Bond schämt sich für sich selbst.

 

„Nein“, sagt er ehrlich, denn wenn er eines weiß, dann, dass Q keine Lüge verdient.

 

Aber in dem Moment, als das einzelne Wort seine Lippen verlässt, durchdringt etwas Feuchtes und Heißes den Stoff von Bond‘s Hemd und Q‘s Atem ist nichts anderes als zittrig als er sagt:

 

„Das habe ich mir gedacht.“

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Als Bond am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, ist Q noch immer bei ihm im Bett. Seine Wangen sind tränenüberströmt und fiebrig, seine Wimpern lang und dunkel gegen das Rot. Er sieht erschöpft aus, selbst im Schlaf und Bond bringt es nicht übers Herz, ihn zu wecken. Aber in dem Moment, als Bond sein Gewicht verlagert und sich das Bett bewegt, öffnen sich Q‘s Augen. Für einen Moment ist da nichts hinter ihnen, nur ein dunkles, endloses Grün. Aber dann kommt die Erinnerung, gefolgt vom Schmerz und Q schließt seine Augen mit einem scharfem Atemzug. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnet, ist sein Ausdruck wieder verschlossen und Bond fühlt sich, als würde er neben einem Fremden liegen.

 

„Q“, sagt Bond und der andere Mann wendet sich von ihm ab. Einen Moment später ist er aufgestanden und aus dem Bett, trägt seine Brille wieder und sammelt seine Sachen auf, die Bond am Abend zuvor abgelegt hat.

 

„Ich hätte nicht bleiben sollen“, sagt Q, als er im Badezimmer verschwindet.

 

Bond steht auf, zieht sich seinen Morgenmantel über und lauscht, wie der Wasserhahn im Bad erst an -, dann abgestellt wird. Q taucht ein paar Momente später wieder auf und ist in die zerknitterten Sachen vom Vortag gekleidet. Er hat sein Gesicht gewaschen, sieht aber immer noch schlecht aus.

 

„Du musst nicht gehen“, sagt Bond zu ihm.

 

„Doch, muss ich“, sagt Q und schiebt sich hastig an ihm vorbei und raus aus dem Schlafzimmer. Bond folgt ihm zur Wohnungstür, wo Q sich seinen Mantel überzieht. Er wirkt so klein und müde, dass Bond nichts mehr möchte, als ihn in die Sicherheit seiner Laken zurückzubringen, aber das ist unangebracht. Stattdessen sagt er:

 

„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Q.“

 

Q dreht Bond den Rücken zu und zieht sich aggressiv den Gurt seiner Tasche über die Schulter.

 

„Es ist meine Schuld“, antwortet er.

 

„Wir kennen die Risiken“, sagt Bond. „Alle Agenten tun das.“

 

„Aber es ist mein Job, diese Risiken zu minimieren“, antwortet Q.

 

„Auch dir sind Grenzen gesetzt. Du bist nicht Gott“, sagt Bond.

 

„Sie haben mir vertraut“, schnappt Q und seine Stimme bricht am Ende ein bisschen. „Und nun sind sie tot.“ Er steckt seine Füße harsch in seine Schuhe. Dann steht er vor der Tür und starrt sie für eine lange Zeit einfach nur an, ohne zu sprechen. Keiner sagt ein Wort, es gibt nur ihre Atemzüge und die schwere Stille zwischen ihnen und Q sieht die Tür an, als wolle er gehen, wüsste aber nicht wie.

 

„Drei Agenten sind tot und alles was ich denken kann ist _was, wenn du es wärst_?“, sagt Q, seine Stimme schwer von Schuld und Schmerz.

 

„Es wäre eine Erleichterung. Für jeden“, antwortet Bond, bevor er sich selbst stoppen kann, weil es die Wahrheit ist und jeder außer Q das sehen kann.

 

In dem Moment, als die Worte seine Lippen verlassen, weiß Bond, dass es ihn nicht überraschen sollte, dass Q wütend ist, so wütend, dass er sich umdreht und zu ihm kommt und ihm ins Gesicht schlägt. Was ihn hingegen überrascht, ist die Kraft dahinter, weil Q so schmächtig ist, dass man nicht glaubt, dass er es in sich hat, einen Doppel-Null Agenten ins Wanken zu bringen. Bond sieht den anderen Mann nur an, seine Wange brennt dort, wo er geschlagen wurde; Q‘s Ausdruck ist zu etwas so Gequältem und Wütendem und _Herzzerreißendem_ verzerrt, dass es Bond den Atem verschlägt.

 

„Wenn du so fühlst, dann wage es nicht, dein gottverdammtes Gesicht jemals wieder in meiner Abteilung blicken zu lassen“, sagt Q und sein Ton ist so giftig wie sein Ultimatum. Er gibt Bond nicht die Gelegenheit zu antworten, stürmt wutentbrannt aus der Wohnung und knallt die Tür hinter sich zu. Etwas in Bond‘s Kopf sagt ihm, dass er Q nachgehen sollte, aber ein logischerer Teil sagt ihm zu warten. Er hat Q noch niemals zuvor so gesehen, aber er ist sich sicher, dass es zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine vernünftige Argumentation mit ihm geben wird.

 

Also steht Bond da, allein in seinem Morgenmantel, die Füße nackt und kalt auf dem Parkettboden. Er reibt sich seine Wange, wo die Haut noch stechend und heiß ist unter seiner Hand. Es ist ein bisschen beschissen, aber Bond kann sich selbst nicht davon abhalten, zu lächeln.

 

Er glaubt nicht, dass sich jemals jemand so sehr um ihn gesorgt hat.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Q sprudelt quasi über vor Wut; Bond kann es in dem Moment fühlen, als er drei Tage später Q‘s Abteilung betritt. Es knistert wie Elektrizität in der Luft und bedroht jeden, der sich ihm nähert. Aber Bond hielt noch nie viel vom Selbsterhaltungstrieb. Also geht er direkt zu Q und stellt sein Angebot neben seinen rechten Ellenbogen. Es ist eine Tasse Earl Grey, genau so, wie Q ihn mag. Q sieht sie demonstrativ nicht an oder in Bond‘s Richtung, ebenso wie sich die Minions demonstrativ Mühe geben, nicht allzu offensichtlich zuzuschauen.

 

„Es tut mir leid“, sagt Bond, leise genug, dass nur Q ihn hören kann.

 

„Nein, tut es nicht“, erwidert Q und sieht weiter direkt auf seinen Computer. „Du hast exakt das gemeint, was du gesagt hast.“

 

„Das habe ich“, antwortet Bond, „aber es kann mir dennoch leidtun.“

 

Q tippt irgendetwas und löscht es dann und drückt dabei die Löschtaste mit mehr Kraft, als nötig.

 

„Du glaubst, dein Leben wäre bedeutungslos“, sagt Q. Seine Hände halten inne. Er sieht Bond mit unglaublich grünen Augen an. „Du liegst falsch.“

 

„Tu ich das?“, fragt Bond. Er erkennt dann, dass er näher zu Q gezogen wird, viel näher, als professionell angemessen.

 

„Tust du“, sagt Q und sein harter Gesichtsausdruck wird geringfügig weicher. „Deshalb solltest du das Denken Profis überlassen.“

 

Bond grinst und Q lächelt beinahe, aber nicht wirklich.

 

„Notiert.“

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Bond weiß nicht, wo sie nach alldem stehen.

 

Q gibt ihm weiterhin seine Ausrüstung und bleibt in seinem Ohr und manchmal spielen sie Scrabble zusammen, wenn es zeitlich passt. Und Q holt ihn weiterhin vom Flughafen ab und bringt ihm Essen mit, aber sie reden nicht sehr viel. Q starrt immer geradeaus durch die Windschutzscheibe und antwortet Bond nur einsilbig. Ihre Fahrten sind so ruhig, wie sie es immer waren, aber nun ist da irgendetwas Angespanntes in dieser Stille. Bond fühlt es – dieses unbehagliche Aufreiben unausgesprochener Dinge – und er möchte es auf jede erdenkliche Weise besänftigen.

 

„Q“, sagt Bond eines Nachts, als sie gerade vor seinem Haus anhalten. Sein Rücken ist geprellt von einem Sturz aus einem Lastwagen und weil er eine Schlucht hinuntergerollt ist, aber ansonsten ist er in einem Stück und bereit, dieses Gespräch zu führen. Q neben ihm ist stoisch und stumm, wie Stein, wie Marmor. Aber dann bewegt sich Q und seine Lippen teilen sich das erste Mal seit einer halben Stunde.

 

„Bond“, erwidert Q und sieht ihn nicht an, als er einparkt.

 

Bond streckt seine Hand aus und legt sie über Q’s. Der andere Mann greift fest den Schalthebel unter seiner Handfläche.

 

„Du bist wütend“, sagt Bond.

 

„Nein“, antwortet Q und seine Hand zittert. Bond beruhigt sie mit seinem Daumen.

 

„Q“, sagt Bond erneut.

 

„Nicht“, sagt Q, aber er versucht nicht, seine Hand wegzuziehen. Bond nimmt sie sanft in seine und bringt sie zu seinem Mund, damit er Q’s Fingerrücken küssen kann.

 

„Es tut mir wirklich leid“, murmelt Bond gegen seine Fingerknöchel.

 

Q dreht sich zu ihm und Bond hält den Atem an, weil der andere Mann ihn ansieht, wie er ihn seit Wochen nicht mehr angesehen hat und berührt ihn, wie er es doppelt so lang nicht getan hat. Seine Fingerspitzen berühren Bond’s Kinn, gleiten über die stoppelige Linie seines Kiefers zum rechten Ohr und das Streichen von Q’s warmer Haut ist elektrisierend. Bond will und als er Q ansieht, sieht er das gleiche Verlangen in seinen dunklen Augen. Aber dann schluckt Q und wendet sich ab. Er nimmt seine Hand und legt sie außer Reichweite von Bond auf das Lenkrad.

 

„Es ist spät. Du solltest gehen“, sagt Q.

 

Mit diesen wenigen Worten versteht Bond, wo sie stehen. Selbst wenn die Anziehung gegenseitig ist, selbst wenn sie so _gut zusammen_ sein könnten, gibt es nichts, was Bond tun könnte, außer Q’s Entscheidung zu respektieren und es nicht weiter gehen zu lassen und Freunde zu bleiben. Auch wenn sich das Bedauern wie Säure in seiner Kehle anfühlt, akzeptiert Bond es mit einem stummen Nicken.

 

Und er geht.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Zwei Wochen später geht in Mumbai alles den Bach runter und Bond wird von den Handlangern des Mannes, den er töten sollte, beinahe totgeschlagen. Als sie mit ihm fertig sind, hat Bond mehr gebrochene Knochen als ungebrochene und er schmeckt Blut und Erbrochenes in seinem Mund, der mit Sand bedeckt ist. Sie töten ihn nicht, sondern werfen ihn stattdessen in eine Kiste und schaufeln dann Erde darauf.

_Das war es also_ denkt Bond, als er sich durch den Schmerz seiner Verletzungen und durch die immer dünner werdende Luft in seinem behelfsmäßigen Sarg kämpft.

 

„Q…“, sagt er, obwohl er weiß, dass sein Ohrstöpsel verloren und irgendwo über ihm zerstört ist. Er weiß nicht, warum, aber er sagt es noch einmal und hustet, bis ihm schwarz vor Augen wird. Bond möchte noch so vieles sagen, aber er kann nicht. Es würde keine Rolle mehr spielen.

 

Nicht jetzt.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

Als Bond seine Augen wieder öffnet, ist da weder Dunkelheit noch der Geruch nach trockener Erde. Stattdessen ist da ein schwacher Schein von Krankenhauslichtern und der strenge Geruch von Desinfektionsmitteln. Und da ist noch etwas anderes, etwas Subtiles und fehl am Platz, aber angenehm. Es dauert sehr lange, bis Bond es als Minze erkennt.

 

Mit großer Anstrengung schafft es Bond, seinen Kopf zu drehen. Er kennt den Raum: die Krankenstation des MI6 in London. _Zuhause_ , was definitiv besser ist als _tot_. Die Tatsache, dass ihm sein Körper nicht weh tut, sagt ihm, dass er schwer genug verletzt ist, um starke Schmerzmittel zu bekommen. Er sollte sich wahrscheinlich Sorgen deswegen machen, aber Bond ist zu sehr auf die Gestalt in dem Stuhl neben seinem Bett fokussiert. Es ist Q, der in einem Winkel auf dem Stuhl zusammengesunken ist, der unbequem aussieht. Seine Augen sind geschlossen und seine Brust hebt und senkt sich gleichmäßig im Schlaf. Eine Decke ist halb über ihm ausgebreitet, höchstwahrscheinlich das Werk einer Nachtschwester.

 

Bond beobachtet Q eine lange Zeit, versinkt gierig in seinem Anblick, etwas, wofür er sich nicht schämt, nachdem er geglaubt hatte, dass er den anderen Mann vielleicht nie wiedersehen würde. Er weiß nicht, ob es am Licht liegt oder ob es die Medikamente sind oder irgendetwas anderes, aber Bond ist beinahe überwältigt von der Perfektion von Q’s Lippen, der Krümmung seiner Wimpern, den runden Spitzen seiner blassen Finger. Selbstsüchtig fragt sich Bond, ob die Dinge anders wären, wenn sie nicht für den MI6 arbeiten würden, wenn dieses Etwas zwischen ihnen genährt werden könnte; es könnte etwas mehr bedeuten, als immer nur zu schauen und zu wollen, aber nie zu haben. Bond seufzt, ein schwaches Ausatmen der Luft, das seine trockene Kehle reizt und ihn schwach Husten lässt. Augenblicklich ist Q wach und gießt großzügig Wasser in ein kleines Glas, das er Bond an die Lippen drückt. Bond trinkt ohne den Vorwand der Höflichkeit. Erst als er seinen Durst gestillt hat, lehnt er sich zurück und Q auch und stellt das Glas dabei auf den Beistelltisch. Als Q ihn ansieht, sieht Bond, dass seine grünen Augen hell sind, die Augenränder rot und Bond weiß, dass er geweint hat.

 

„Du siehst scheiße aus“, sagt Q zu ihm, seine Stimme rau vom Schlaf.

 

„Du siehst hinreißend aus“, erwidert Bond.

 

Q lächelt, aber es ist schmerzvoll und Bond weiß nicht, ob es an ihm liegt oder an den Medikamenten, aber er würde alles dafür geben, damit dieser Schmerz verschwindet. Q zögert einen Moment, dann lehnt er seinen Kopf hinunter auf das Bett und legt seine Hand über Bond’s. Durch den Schleier der Schmerzmittel fühlt Bond seine Wärme und das sanfte Streichen von Lippen über seinen Fingerknöcheln.

 

„Ich dachte, du wärst tot“, sagt Q so leise, dass Bond ihn fast nicht versteht.

 

„Du kennst mich. Zu dickköpfig zu sterben“, erwidert Bond und seine Zunge fühlt sich schwer an, als würde er versuchen, unter Wasser zu sprechen.

 

„Du bist ein Idiot”, erwidert Q, aber es ist keine Hitze dahinter.

 

Bond sieht an die Decke und schließt seine Augen. Er schläft wieder ein, mit Q’s feuchter Wange in seiner Hand.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Bond ist für fast drei Wochen auf der Krankenstation.

 

Q verlässt ihn währenddessen nicht.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Bond hatte schon Schlimmeres, aber es ist immer noch übel genug.

 

Er hat dutzende Schnittwunden und Quetschungen, eine gebrochene Nase, mehrere verstauchte Rippen, ein gebrochenes Handgelenk und zwei zertrümmerte Finger an seiner rechten Hand. Sein ganzer Kopf ist wund, wie eine einzige Schürfwunde und als Bond sich darüber beschwert, sagt Q ihm, dass er sich von einer Gehirnerschütterung erholt und dass er mehr als glücklich ist, dass er nicht im Schlaf verblutet.

 

„Du sagst _Glück_ ”, grummelt Bond am Ende seiner ersten Woche. Er und Q spielen Scrabble auf einem traditionellen Brett auf Bond’s Bett. Es ist das erste Mal, dass Bond selbst aufrecht sitzen kann und obwohl es wegen dem Gips an seinem Arm länger dauert, bis er die Buchstaben auf dem Brett sortieren kann, ist Q nichts anderes als geduldig.

 

„Ja, glücklich“, erwidert Q, als er einen von Bond’s krummen Konsonanten richtet. Bond diskutiert nicht.

 

„Hast du keine Arbeit zu erledigen?“, fragt Bond.

 

„Möchtest du, dass ich gehe?“, fragt Q.

 

„Nein“, sagt Bond.

 

Q legt das Wort _stur_ und Bond möchte lachen wegen dem Seitenhieb, aber wegen seiner verbundenen Rippen kann er nur lächeln. Es schmerzt in seinem Gesicht und seiner gerade heilenden gebrochenen Nase, aber es ist nichtsdestotrotz ein Lächeln.

 

Und Q schafft es auch zu lächeln.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Die Krankenschwestern quälen Bond.

 

Er möchte duschen, um sich den Schweiß und Staub und die Reste getrockneten Blutes, die noch immer in seinen Haaren kleben, abzuwaschen, aber sie zwingen ihn stattdessen zu peinlichen Katzenwäschen mit einem Schwamm. Erst wenn die Fäden gezogen werden, darf er ein richtiges Bad nehmen und das Wissen, dass es bis dahin noch beinahe eine Woche dauern wird, macht ihn mürrisch gegenüber allem und jedem, der zu Besuch kommt. Moneypenny kommt nicht mehr vorbei, nachdem er sie einmal angeschnauzt hatte und Tanner war nur zweimal da, für eine Gesamtsumme von etwa fünf Minuten, bevor er irgendwo anders hinmusste.

 

Die einzige Konstante ist Q.

 

Q ist da, wenn Bond aufwacht und wenn er einschläft. Manchmal werden sie mitten in einem Gespräch sein und Bond nickt ein. Er wird sich schuldig fühlen, wenn er es bemerkt, aber Q erwähnt es niemals, setzt ihre Unterhaltung einfach dort fort, wo sie aufgehört haben. Bond ist dankbar dafür, so sehr, dass er, selbst als sie ihn von den Schmerzmitteln entwöhnen, nicht böse auf Q sein kann. Q, der seine Hand hält, wenn die Qualen zu viel werden und der ihm Eis-Chips reicht, wenn es so sehr wehtut, dass er nichts anderes tun kann als daliegen und sich Bewusstlosigkeit zu wünschen. Er ist wie ein Engel, er sitzt immer wachsam bei ihm, sagt nie mehr als das, was gesagt werden muss, seine warme Hand fungiert als Anker und sicherer Hafen. Bond fragt sich, ob er jemals geht, weil er ihn niemals weggehen sieht, aber Q’s Kleidung ist jeden Tag anders und seine Haare sind bei einigen Gelegenheiten nass, so dass Bond spekuliert, dass er auch mal weg ist. Obwohl Bond nicht sagen kann, wann, weil Bond mehr als einmal mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht ist und Q an seinem Bett sitzend und leise auf seinem Laptop tippend vorgefunden hat.

 

„Gehst du jemals nach Hause?“, fragt Bond eines Nachts. Q’s Gesicht strahlt blau von der Reflektion des Bildschirms, das grelle Licht in seiner Brille strahlend in dem ansonsten dunklen Raum. Er hört auf zu tippen.

 

„Manchmal“, antwortet Q.

 

„Du solltest schlafen“, sagt Bond.

 

„Es geht mir gut“, antwortet Q.

 

„Q“.

 

„Bond“, ist seine Antwort.

 

„Warum nennst du mich nie James?“, fragt Bond.

 

Es ist lange Zeit still, so beruhigend, dass Bond seine Augen aus eigenem Willen zufallen spürt. Erst als er kurz vor dem Einschlafen ist, schwört er, dass er Q’s Stimme hört, leise und reuevoll in der Dunkelheit.

 

„Weil du nicht mein bist.“

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

In der Mitte seiner zweiten Woche zwingen die Schwestern Bond, aufzustehen und zu laufen. Es schmerzt in seinen Rippen und den Verletzungen am Rücken und immer, wenn er den rechten Fuß austreckt, zieht es schmerzhaft an den Stichen in seinem Oberschenkel. Er hasst es, über die Krankenstation zu laufen, an seinen Infusionsständer geklammert und in einem dünnen Krankenhaushemdchen. Es ist erniedrigend und er fühlt sich schwächer als ein neugeborenes Kind, aber Bond hasst es hauptsächlich deshalb, weil Q dabei ist und alles mitbekommt. Der andere Mann redet nicht oder sieht Bond an, als wäre er weniger wert, aber es ist immer noch die schlimmste Art der Bestrafung, wenn Q ein-, zweimal langsamer werden muss, damit Bond mithalten kann. Er wünscht sich, Q würde irgendetwas sagen, aber das tut er nie. Er legt einfach nur seine Hand an Bond’s Ellenbogen, wenn alles zu wackelig wird und hilft ihm zurück ins Bett, wenn es vorbei ist.

 

Bond fragt sich, ob er dies alles aus Schuldgefühlen heraus macht oder wegen etwas gänzlich anderem.

 

„Es ist meine Schuld“, sagt Q, als Bond ihn danach fragt.

 

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du mich fast zu Tode geprügelt und dann lebendig begraben hast“, erwidert Bond und Q knirscht mit den Zähnen und sieht weg.

 

„Ich habe dich dorthin geschickt“, sagt Q.

 

„Das ist dein Job“, antwortet Bond.

 

„Nein, es ist mein Job, dich nach Hause zu bringen“, erwidert Q und schüttelt seinen Kopf, „in einem Stück.“

 

„Du hast mich nach Hause gebracht“, erwidert Bond und versucht, Q’s Hand zu erreichen. „Das hast du immer.“

 

Q rührt sich sehr lange nicht, dann greift er nach Bond’s Hand, verschränkt ihre Finger miteinander und seufzt.

 

„Ich fürchte nur den Tag, wo ich es nicht mehr tue.“

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Sie entfernen die Fäden an einem Mittwoch und planen seine Entlassung für Donnerstag.

 

„Ich werde jemanden brauchen, der mich fährt“, sagt Bond am Mittwochabend, nachdem die Nachtschwester gegangen ist. Q sieht mit müden Augen von seinem Tablet auf und lächelt nicht.

 

„Okay“, sagt er.

 

Bond greift nach seiner Hand und Q lässt es zu.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Bond wird am Nachmittag entlassen, aber es ist bereits Abend, als er nach Hause kommt. Der ganze Prozess von der Krankenstation zu seiner Wohnung ist eine einzige Tortur, gekennzeichnet durch eine beschämende Fahrt im Rollstuhl zum Parkhaus, strömenden Regen und endloses Warten. Bond fällt es schwer, die Treppen zu seinem Wohnhaus heraufzukommen und sowohl er als auch Q werden auf dem Weg dorthin völlig durchnässt. Q sogar noch mehr, weil er Bond mit dem Regenschirm zurücklässt und zum Wagen zurückhetzt, um ihn um den nächsten Block zu parken. Als er Bond im Hausflur findet, ist er durchnässt und keucht, seine Wangen sind von der Kälte und Anstrengung gerötet und seine Haare kleben vor Nässe an seiner Stirn. Bond glaubt nicht, dass er jemals jemanden so Wunderschönes gesehen hat und er ist überwältigt von dem Verlangen, Q zu küssen, aber er macht es nicht.

 

Stattdessen lehnt er sich an Q und lässt sich von dem anderen Mann in den Aufzug und in seine Wohnung helfen. Er ist so lange weg gewesen, dass es abgestanden und ungenutzt riecht.

 

„Du bist völlig durchnässt“, sagt Q.

 

„Und ich bin nicht der Einzige“, antwortet Bond.

 

„Du solltest ein Bad nehmen“, erwidert Q, als hätte Bond gar nicht gesprochen, aber Bond diskutiert nicht.

 

Q führt ihn ins Badezimmer und lässt ihn sich auf den Toilettendeckel setzen, als er die Badewanne einlässt. Der kleine Raum füllt sich mit dem Dröhnen der Wasserhähne, aber es ist nichts gegen Q’s Gesichtsausdruck, als er sich zu Bond dreht und beginnt, ihn auszuziehen. Da ist etwas so schmerzhaft Lautes und Trauriges und Selbstironisches in seinem Blick, noch verstärkt durch die dunklen Augenringe unter seinen Augen.

 

Bond fühlt einen Kloß in seinem Hals, der das Atmen erschwert, weil er daran denkt, wie Q um ihn geweint hat und niemals von seiner Seite gewichen ist. Bond erinnert sich, wie verzweifelt er Q im dunklen Inneren seines Wagens küssen wollte, in der Ecke des Flughafenaufzugs, im Hausflur unten eben; wie sehr er Q gerade jetzt küssen möchte. Da weiß er, dass eine Nacht nie genug sein wird, _nie genug sein kann_ , denn Bond erkennt dieses Gefühl – dieses schreckliche, wunderschöne Gefühl – und denkt, dass er tatsächlich verliebt sein könnte.

 

„Bond?“, fragt Q. Bond sieht ihn an, auf seine eigenen Hände, die Q’s Wangen berühren. Auf seiner Brille sind Wasserflecken. Dahinter sind Q’s Augen dunkel und tief genug, um in ihnen zu ertrinken. Q bewegt seine Hände zu Bond’s und zieht sie sanft weg. Das kühle Streichen von Fingerspitzen über Bond’s kalte Haut lässt ihn Gänsehaut an den Armen bekommen und er zittert, als ein Tropfen Wasser aus Q’s nassen Haaren auf sein Handgelenk fällt.

 

„Du solltest dich umziehen“, sagt Bond leise. Q hält kurz inne, um an sich selbst herabzuschauen.

 

„Es geht mir gut“, sagt er.

 

„Du wirst dir eine Erkältung einfangen“, erklärt Bond ihm.

 

Q’s Ausdruck verschließt sich völlig, als er mit Bond’s Hemd, seinem Gürtel und seinen Socken fertig ist. Er nimmt die nassen Sachen und legt sie ordentlich auf den Boden. Dann dreht er das Wasser ab und hilft Bond auf. Ohne Scheu zieht Q ihm seine Hosen und Unterhosen aus, bringt ihn in die Badewanne und hilft ihm dabei, sich in das warme Bad zu setzen. Es sollte peinlich sein, aber Bond fühlt überraschenderweise keine Scham, so wie beim letzten Mal, als Q etwas Ähnliches für ihn getan hatte. Er wundert sich darüber, über diese Intimität zwischen ihnen, die nichts mit Sex zu tun hat und er fragt sich, ob Q es auch fühlt.

 

Nach dem ersten Stechen des Wassers auf seine noch heilenden Wunden wirkt die Wärme beruhigend. Die Hitze lullt ihn ein zu einem ruhigem Ort in seinem Kopf und Bond kann nicht anders, als sich zurückzulehnen und die Augen zu schließen. Neben ihm bewegt sich Q und setzt sich auf die Badematte. Bond dreht seinen Kopf, um ihn anzusehen.

 

„Trockne wenigstens deine Haare“, sagt Bond und Q schnauft, als er aufsteht, um sich ein Handtuch aus dem Wäscheschrank zu nehmen. Er legt sich eines über seinen Kopf und die restlichen auf das Waschbecken. Dann setzt er sich wieder und beginnt energisch damit, seine Haare zu rubbeln. Als er fertig ist, steht es überall ab und ist völlig durcheinander, aber es ist trotzdem völlig einnehmend.

 

„Zufrieden?“, sagt Q und lässt das Handtuch auf seine Schultern fallen. Dann schnappt er sich einen Waschlappen vom Handtuchstapel.

 

„Du wirst dich immer noch erkälten“, erwidert Bond und Q sagt nichts dazu, sondern taucht den Waschlappen ins Wasser, so dass er durchtränkt ist. Dann beugt er sich vor, nimmt die Seife und schäumt den Lappen ein. Auf seinem Arm befinden sich drei Nikotinpflaster.

 

„Hast du aufgehört zu rauchen?“, fragt Bond.

 

„Ein bisschen“, erwidert Q und beginnt, sich mit dem Waschlappen sacht an der Seite von Bond’s Hals vorzuarbeiten.

 

„Du musst das nicht machen“, sagt Bond.

 

„Du bist immer noch voller Blut“, sagt Q und seine Stimme bricht nur leicht. Bond sieht an sich selbst im Wasser hinab, auf die schwarzen und blauen Blutergüsse und die geschwollenen, heilenden Wülste, wo die Stiche und Fäden gewesen waren. Das Blut ist überall: verkrustet unter seinen Fingernägeln, tief verschlissen in den Falten seiner Knie und Fingerknöchel. An den Beinen sind getrocknete Stellen, wo der Schwamm nicht hinkam und selbst wenn Bond mit dem Finger daran reibt, wäscht es sich nicht ab.

 

„Ich hab’s“, sagt Q zu ihm und lässt ihn sich zurücklehnen, als er mit Bond’s Schultern und Rippen fertig ist. Das Wasser wird schmutzig und färbt sich kupferbraun, während Q ihn mit sorgfältigen und aufmerksamen Bewegungen wäscht.

 

„Warum machst du das?“, fragt Bond, als die Stille zu unerträglich wird.

 

„Mache was?“, fragt Q.

 

„Alles“, sagt Bond, plötzlich müde. Er schließt seine Augen und seufzt. Q hört auf und belässt den Waschlappen auf Bond’s Knie.

 

„Ich möchte es“, sagt er.

 

„ _Warum_?“, fragt Bond und öffnet seine Augen, um Q flehend anzusehen, weil er es wissen muss, er muss es einfach. Q sieht ihn lange einfach an, seine Augen sind dunkel und müde und so traurig wie in der Nacht, als er drei tote Agenten betrauert hat, aber gedacht hat _was, wenn du es wärst_.

 

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich“, sagt Q.

 

„Weil ich ein Kapital bin?“, fragt Bond, und das Wort fühlt sich schwer und falsch und giftig auf seiner Zunge an.

 

„Nein“, sagt Q und sieht weg. „Weil du mir wichtig bist.“

 

Bond ist still nach dieser Offenbarung. Q konzentriert sich auf eine Ecke des Bades, demonstrativ die am weitesten entfernte Richtung von Bond’s Gesicht, als er fortfährt:

 

„Ich… ich sehe… wie sie dich behandeln… die anderen Agenten … ihr seid nichts anderes als _Dinge_ für sie. Ihr seid keine Menschen, ihr seid Nummern und das war’s…“ Q hält inne und atmet, als würde es schmerzen. “Du verdienst es nicht, Bond. Du, vor allen anderen… du verdienst es nicht.”

 

„Also ist es Mitleid?“, fragt Bond.

 

Q lacht ein gebrochenes kleines Lachen, das Bond das Herz zerreißt.

 

„Du bist wirklich ein Idiot“, sagt er und dreht seinen Kopf. Seine Augen sind noch immer dunkel und grün und leicht feucht, aber da ist etwas in diesem Moment, das Bond den eh schon begrenzten Atem raubt. Es gab nicht viele Menschen, die ihn zuvor so angesehen haben und diese wenigen, die es getan haben, sind jetzt tot. Aber Q ist sehr lebendig und er sieht Bond auf diese Art an, die so viel aussagt, ohne überhaupt ein Wort zu sprechen. Und als seine Fingerspitzen von Bond’s Schläfe zu seinem Unterkiefer streichen, schwört Bond, dass seine Welt _still steht_ , weil er endlich, _wirklich_ versteht.

 

„ _Oh_ “, sagt Bond.

 

Q zieht seine Hand zurück und nimmt den Waschlappen, um ihn auszuwringen.

 

„Deshalb werde ich immer kommen, wenn du anrufst“, sagt Q, seine Stimme wieder geschäftsmäßig. „Und ich werde kommen, wenn du es nicht tust. Ich werde immer da sein.“

 

Bond starrt ins Wasser und wünscht sich, er hätte das alles vor langer Zeit verstanden, am Anfang der Dinge. Weil er sich jetzt so dumm und erbärmlich fühlt für das, was er getan hat; weil es auf einmal völlig klar ist, dass es für Q niemals nur Lust war, nicht so wie es das für Bond war. Es war Liebe. Es war die ganze Zeit reine, unverfälschte Liebe. Bond möchte weinen, weil er Q die ganze Zeit angesehen hat – weil er neugierig war, weil er verletzt und einsam war und jemanden Warmes in seinem Bett gebraucht hat – _an_ gesehen, aber nicht _ge_ sehen. Q hatte ihm die ganze Zeit über gezeigt, was er fühlt, mit seinen Augen, immer wollend, aber niemals danach fragend, immer zurückziehend, wenn Bond zu nahe kam. Und warum?

 

Weil Q wusste, dass Bond ihn nicht zurück lieben würde. Nicht so.

 

„Q --“

 

„Nicht“, unterbricht Q Bond, bevor er fortfährt. „Du musst nichts sagen. Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Sei einfach still.“

 

„Aber --“

 

„Nein“, sagt Q und Bond kann sein Gesicht nicht sehen, weil der andere Mann seinen Nacken mit sanfter Hand nach vorne drückt, so dass sein Kopf gebeugt ist. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich hören kann, was auch immer du gerade sagen willst. Also sei einfach still.“

 

Bond schließt seinen Mund. Warmes Wasser läuft an ihm hinab, durchnässt seine Haare und dann ist da kühles Shampoo und die Hitze von Q’s Händen, die leicht an seiner empfindlichen Kopfhaut massieren. Bond hält seinen Kopf unten und lässt Q an ihm schrubben, bis all der Schmutz und das Blut und der Schweiß weg ist und nichts als saubere, rosige Haut zurückbleibt, zusammen mit einhunderttausend ungesagten Worten auf seiner Zunge.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

„Bleibst du?”, fragt Bond, als er schlussendlich in seinem eigenen Bett liegt. Sein Körper ist schwer vor Müdigkeit und er möchte nichts mehr als schlafen, aber Bond weiß auch, dass, wenn er Q jetzt gehen lässt, er vielleicht keine weitere Chance bekommt.

 

„Ich werde morgen wiederkommen und nach dir sehen“, sagt Q. Seine Sachen sind nass; Bond bemerkt, dass er sich deshalb nicht auf den Bettrand setzt. Oder vielleicht ist es auch aus einem ganz anderen Grund.

 

„Aber ich möchte, dass du bleibst“, sagt Bond.

 

„Nun, du kannst nicht immer haben, was du willst“, sagt Q zu ihm und lächelt ein wenig, aber es erreicht nicht seine Augen.

 

„Bitte“, sagt Bond, weil er verzweifelt ist, weil er möchte, dass Q es versteht, aber er weiß nicht wie.

 

„Ich bleibe, bis du eingeschlafen bist“, verspricht Q, als er die Bettdecke über ihn zieht.

 

„Bleib, bis ich aufwache“, fleht Bond und greift nach Q’s Hand. Sie ist kalt in seiner eigenen Hand, noch immer etwas nass, aber Bond hält sie fest, weil er nicht loslassen kann, nicht jetzt. Er sieht Q im Halbdunkel an und hofft, dass seine Augen sagen können, was sein Mund nicht kann.

 

Q kniet sich neben das Bett, bis er nur noch ein dunkler Umriss neben Bond ist.

 

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich es kann. Diesmal nicht“, sagt Q. Seine Finger zittern wie Grashalme, so wie sie es in der einen Nacht im Auto getan hatten, als Q gesagt hatte, dass er nicht wütend war, als er Bond ohne Worte zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass sie nichts mehr sein konnten, als sie waren. Bond küsst sie genauso wie an diesem Abend und hält sie an seine Lippen.

 

„Warum nicht?“, fragt Bond und drückt seine Hand.

 

„Weil… “, sagt Q, „… ich nicht bereit bin, mir mein Herz von dir brechen zu lassen.“

 

Stille fällt in der Dunkelheit zwischen sie, wo sie nichts anderes als Atem und der einzige Punkt der Wärme sind, wo sich ihre Hände treffen. Bond weiß, dass er etwas sagen sollte – _irgendetwas_ – aber die Worte sind nichts als leere Versprechungen und so sterben sie auf seiner Zunge.

 

Als Q sich zurückzieht, macht Bond daher das am wenigsten Selbstsüchtige, das er kann.

 

Er lässt Q gehen.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Entgegen dem, was Q sagte, kommt er nicht vorbei um nach Bond zu sehen und so verbringt er die nächste Woche damit, sich alleine zu Hause zu erholen. Irgendwer kommt jeden zweiten Tag vorbei und stellt Lebensmittel und andere Notwendigkeiten vor seine Tür, aber immer, wenn Bond aufsteht und zur Tür humpelt, ist die Person schon weg.

 

Als Bond laufen kann, ohne sich zu schnell zu erschöpfen, ruft er sich einen Fahrer, der ihn zum Six bringt, wo er die medizinische Abteilung demonstrativ umgehen und Eve sehen will. Sie wartet auf ihn, als er in ihrem Büro ankommt und gießt ihm eine Tasse Kaffee ein, bevor sie sich an ihren Schreibtisch setzt.

 

„Es ist schön, Sie wieder auf den Beinen zu sehen“, sagt Eve ihm. „Nach allem.“

 

„Nach allem“, spottet Bond in seinen Kaffee.

 

„Sie hätten sterben können, wissen Sie“, sagt Eve, als wenn er das nicht wüsste.

 

„Sagt die Frau, die mich von einem fahrenden Zug geschossen hat“, erwidert Bond.

 

„Sie werden mich das niemals vergessen lassen, oder?“, fragt sie mit einem Lächeln.

 

„Niemals. Und Sie sollten stolz darauf sein. Nicht viele Leute haben die Ehre zu behaupten, sie hätten mich getötet“, sagt Bond.

 

„So selbstsicher“, erwidert Eve mit einem Grinsen, das nur ein wenig verblasst, als sie ihren Kaffee abstellt. „Aber es ist schön, Sie zu sehen. Wir hätten Sie vielleicht nie gefunden, wissen Sie.“

 

„Wie _haben_ Sie mich gefunden?, fragt Bond.

 

„ _Wir_ haben Sie gar nicht gefunden“, sagt Eve. „Es war Q.“

 

Bond’s Hand zittert leicht und er stellt seinen Kaffee ab, bevor er ihn verschüttet.

 

„Oh“, sagt er und versucht lässig zu klingen.

 

„Ja“, antwortet sie. „Er steckt ein wenig in Schwierigkeiten, weil er ein Rettungsteam ohne richtiges Protokoll losgeschickt hat, nicht zu erwähnen den unerlaubten Sender, den er Ihnen untergejubelt hat, aber ich denke, die Obrigkeiten werden ihm vergeben, zumal Sie ja diese schlechte Angewohnheit haben.“

 

„Die da wäre?“

 

„Von der Bildfläche zu verschwinden.“

 

Bond sieht aus dem Fenster.

 

„Was für ein Sender?“, fragt er.

 

„Er war in Ihrem Ohrstück. Wenn er zerstört wird, ist er so programmiert, dass er ein Burst- Signal mit seinen letzten Koordinaten sendet. Q schickte das Team komplett blind, er wartete nicht einmal auf die Bodenaufklärung, um das Gebiet zu räumen. Glücklicherweise war Ihre Zielperson schon verschwunden, also waren sie nicht in Gefahr“, erklärte sie und lehnt sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Abgesehen davon, wie leichtsinnig es war, traf er die richtige Entscheidung. Wenn sie nur ein paar Minuten später gekommen wären, wären Sie wahrscheinlich tot.“

 

„Und Q?”, fragt er mit enger Stimme.

 

„Völlig fertig. Ich habe ihn niemals so gesehen. Er hat die Kontrolle an R abgegeben, nachdem sie Sie gefunden hatten, aber ich habe ihn nicht wiedergesehen, bis sie Sie ein paar Tage später hier in die medizinische Abteilung gebracht haben. Noch immer in den gleichen Sachen, blass wie ein Geist… er wich nie von Ihrer Seite, wissen Sie”, sagt Eve und da ist etwas in ihrer Stimme, als sie hinzufügt: „Ich denke, er liebt Sie.“

 

„Sie klingen nicht gerade begeistert.“

 

„Bin ich auch nicht.“

 

„Warum?“

 

„Weil ich nicht glaube, dass Sie wissen wie man liebt.“

 

Bond sieht sie an und ihre dunklen Augen erscheinen bernsteinfarben im Nachmittagslicht.

 

„Es ist nichts Persönliches“, sagt Eve zu ihm mit einem Lächeln, das, überraschenderweise, alles andere als das Gegenteil bedeutet. „Ich denke einfach, dass eine Menge passiert ist und Sie einfach nicht mehr lieben können. Ich glaube, Sie werden ihm weh tun und das ist einfach nicht fair.“

 

„Möglicherweise haben Sie Recht“, sagt Bond.

 

Eine ganze Weile sitzen sie still beieinander, bis der Dampf ihres Kaffees verschwindet und die Schatten an den Wänden weiterziehen. Wie schon in der gesamten letzten Woche denkt Bond an Q’s Lippen und seine Augen und das Gefühl von ihm, seine Wärme, das leichte Streichen seiner Fingerspitzen, seine Freundlichkeit in einer unfreundlichen Welt. Er weiß, dass er zu alt und zu gebrochen ist, um viel zu erreichen, aber er will Q, wie er die Luft zum Atmen will und er mag vergessen haben, wie man liebt, aber glaubt, dass das etwas ist.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

Als er Eve’s Büro verlässt, macht er sich auf die Suche nach Q. Er findet den anderen Mann in seinem Büro, er sieht abgespannt und müde und irgendwie _atemberaubend_ aus. Bond zögert in der Tür, aber dann humpelt er hinein. Q’s Fokus verschiebt sich von seinem Computer zu ihm und unter dem Gewicht seines grünen Blicks möchte Bond ihm alles sagen – dass es ihm leid tut, dass er endlich verstanden hat, dass er so nah wie nur irgend möglich an etwas herangekommen ist, das verliebt sein sein könnte – aber alles, was er sagen kann, ist:

 

„Ich möchte dich gern zum Essen einladen.“

 

Q blinzelt, sagt aber nichts; er macht nur eine Geste mit seiner Hand, damit Bond die Tür schließt. Bond schließt sie und als er sich wieder umdreht, steht Q neben seinem Schreibtisch und nicht dahinter und es ist sehr leicht für Bond, die drei Schritte zu ihm zu gehen und es wäre so einfach ihn zu küssen, wenn Q ihn lassen würde. Aber Q’s Ausdruck zeigt so viel Zurückhaltung, dass Bond einfach nur da steht und nicht wagt, ihn zu berühren und er weiß, dass das ein Kampf ist, der nicht leicht zu gewinnen ist.

 

Es waren schließlich immer die besten Dinge im Leben, die nicht einfach zu bekommen waren.

 

„Du willst mich nicht zum Essen einladen“, sagt er deutlich, mit all den so perfekt geschliffenen Konsonanten und Vokalen, dass er Bond beinahe mit ihnen schneidet. „Du glaubst nur, dass du es willst, tust es aber nicht wirklich.“

 

„Woher weißt du das?”, fragt Bond.

 

„Weil ich es weiß”, antwortet Q. „Ich kenne dich.“

 

„Nein, tust du nicht“, sagt Bond.

 

Q lehnt sich mit der Hüfte gegen den Schreibtisch und nimmt eine abwehrende Haltung ein.

 

„Ich weiß, dass du dich schuldig fühlst“, erwidert Q. „Es ist meine Schuld. Du hast nach einem Freund gesucht und ich wollte etwas mehr. Es war egoistisch von mir, es auszunutzen. Es tut mir leid.“

 

„Ich fühle mich schuldig, aber aus unterschiedlichen Gründen“, sagt Bond und tritt näher, hält nur einen Hauch entfernt inne, wo er die Wärme von Q’s Körper fühlen kann, ohne ihn berührt zu haben. „Du hast die ganze Zeit versucht, es mir zu sagen, aber ich war zu blind, es zu sehen.“

 

„Es tut mir leid“, sagt Q noch einmal, richtet seinen Rücken auf und sieht Bond ohne zu zögern an. Es braucht eine starke Persönlichkeit, dies zu tun und wenn Bond nicht schon verliebt wäre, wäre er es jetzt. „Aber ich meinte, was ich sagte. Meine persönlichen Gefühle mal beiseite, ich werde immer hier sein.“

 

„Was ist, wenn ich diese persönlichen Gefühle will?“, fragt Bond und meint es auch so.

 

Q sieht ihn an, sucht nach etwas in seinem Gesicht und irgendetwas bricht leicht am Rande seiner Fassade.

 

„Das hast du niemals zuvor“, sagt Q vorsichtig und Bond erkennt, dass ihn irgendjemand zuvor schon einmal verletzt hat, also ist seine Vorsicht nur gerechtfertigt. Es ist der einzige Verteidigungsmechanismus, den er einsetzen kann, um sich an diesem Punkt selbst zu schützen und Bond weiß, dass das, was er jetzt sagt, den entscheidenden Unterschied machen wird.

 

„Ich wusste nicht, was ich wollte“, antwortet Bond ehrlich.

 

„Und nun?“, fragt Q. Bond berührt seine Wange und Q’s Atem bricht und stoppt dann ganz und stürzt sie in eine Stille, die so gewaltig und tief ist, dass Bond schwört, dass er ihre Herzschläge hören kann.

 

„Möchte ich dich zum Essen einladen“, sagt Bond.

 

„Und danach?“, fragt Q.

 

Er ist immer noch zurückhaltend, aber hoffnungsvoll und Bond zögert nur einen Moment, weil Eve vielleicht Recht hatte, als sie sagte, dass er Q am Ende nur verletzen würde. Bond weiß, dass das absolut möglich ist, weil er egoistisch und rücksichtslos und beinahe doppelt so alt wie Q ist und alleine das sollte ihn dazu bringen, zu verschwinden. Aber Q ist für ihn da, wenn es sonst keiner ist, er bleibt auch in der Leitung, wenn die Mission vorbei ist, weil _Sie brauchen mich vielleicht_ , er ist derjenige, dem Bond vertraut, wo er doch dachte, dass er niemals wieder jemandem vertrauen würde. Und er mag Q’s wirklichen Namen nicht wissen oder etwas über seine Vergangenheit oder all die kleinen Dinge, wie seine Lieblingsfarbe oder seinen Lieblingssong, aber Bond _möchte das alles wissen_ , mehr als alles andere.

 

„Möchte ich dich gerne küssen“, gibt Bond zu. Q lächelt schüchtern und Bond wäre ein Lügner, wenn er sagen würde, dass er es nicht bezaubernd findet.

 

„Damit musst du nicht warten“, sagt Q und schließt den letzten kleinen Hauch Platz zwischen ihnen.

 

Q’s Lippen sind wärmer, als Bond sie sich vorgestellt hat, weich und süß wie Minze, seine Zunge angenehm bitter, eine Mischung aus Tee und Zigaretten. Bond verliert sich im Geschmack von Q – jenem Geschmack, den er seit Monaten verfolgt hat -, der perfekten Form ihrer Körper, dem wunderbaren Erzittern von Q’s Haut unter seiner Hand. Als sie sich schließlich trennen, kann Bond nicht sagen, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, aber Q sieht wunderbar benebelt aus und Bond fühlt sich berauscht von seinem Geschmack auf seinen Lippen.

 

„Ich denke, ich würde das gerne noch einmal machen“, sagt Bond und Q’s Lächeln verjagt jeden noch bestehenden Zweifel über _Liebe_ in seinem Kopf.

 

„Ich denke, wir können da etwas arrangieren.“

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Sie schlafen nicht miteinander in dieser Nacht oder in der Nacht danach oder in den Wochen, die darauf folgen. Bond spürt, dass dieses Etwas zwischen ihnen noch immer zerbrechlich ist, so zerbrechlich wie seine eigenen heilenden Knochen, also agiert er langsam, vorsichtig und Q macht dasselbe.

 

Es scheint für beide Neuland zu sein, denn sie sind nicht einfach nur Freunde, aber genauso wenig auch einfach Liebhaber. Sie müssen noch mehr machen, als sich zu küssen, auch wenn Bond in mehr Nächten neben Q liegt als nicht. Er dachte, es wäre unerträglich auszuhalten, aber überraschenderweise ist die Wärme von Q neben ihm und das federleichte Flattern seiner Wimpern genug. Neben Q aufzuwachen, der gegen das Kopfteil gelehnt ist mit dem morgendlichen Kreuzworträtsel in seinem Schoß, ist genug. Zu wissen, dass Bond zu jeder Zeit nach Q’s Hand greifen kann und er sie nicht wegziehen wird, ist _mehr als genug_.

 

Bond ist keinesfalls ein Romantiker, aber als sie schließlich miteinander verschmelzen ist es nichts anderes als perfekt. Es ist perfekt mit den stechenden, halbmondförmigen Abdrücken von Q’s Fingernägeln entlang seiner Wirbelsäule und dem quetschendem Griff von weichen, zitternden Schenkeln um Bond’s Hüfte und dem süßen, sanften Aufstöhnen, dass der Mann macht, wenn er kommt. Aber der intimste Teil von all dem ist, dass Bond einer der wenigen ist, der Q’s Namen kennt, seinen _wahren_ Namen.

 

Danach, als er ihn im Dunkeln in Q’s Ohr flüstert, lächelt der andere Mann strahlend genug, um den Raum zu erhellen. Der Anblick lässt Bond’s Herz drei Schläge aussetzen und er ist größtenteils glücklich, aber auch ein wenig verängstigt, weil er nie gedacht hätte, sich noch einmal so _lebendig_ zu fühlen, noch einmal so _verliebt_.

 

Am Morgen erwacht Bond vom sanften Rascheln von Papier. Er ist angenehm wund – anders als nach seinen ersten Runden Physiotherapie – und das Bett neben ihm ist warm und beschwert und als er seine Augen öffnet, ist Q neben ihm. Er hat die _Times_ vor sich ausgebreitet und kaut auf einem Minzbonbon, während er intensiv das morgendliche Kreuzworträtsel betrachtet und einen Stift in seiner Hand balanciert. Es ist ähnlich wie das Bild, das Bond vor langer Zeit heraufbeschworen hatte, von Q in seinem Bett, barfuß mit seinem Kreuzworträtsel. Aber in dieser Realität sind sie zusammen, anstatt getrennt und Q trägt keine lächerlichen Pyjamahosen, sondern nur eines von Bond’s Hemden. Es ist ihm viel zu groß, so dass er die Ärmel bis zu den Ellenbogen hochgekrempelt hat und es ist so einnehmend, dass Bond nicht anders kann als zu lächeln.

 

“12 waagerecht, zehn Buchstaben. Zweiter Buchstabe ein M, letzter ein N mit dem Hinweis: _unsterblich, unvergänglich; auch ein purpur- rotes Pigment_ “, sagt Q.

 

„Guten Morgen auch für dich“, sagt Bond und rutscht näher heran, damit er seine Stirn gegen Q’s Seite drücken kann. Er riecht nach Minze und Sex. Es ist berauschend, umso mehr, weil Bond weiß, dass er der einzige ist, der Q so erleben wird: noch sanft vom Schlaf, berührbar in einer Art, wie er es kaum in der Öffentlichkeit ist. Dieser Q ist komplett für Bond, und nur für Bond. „Wie lange bist du schon wach?“

 

„Eine Weile“, erwidert Q. Bond lässt seine Hand unter Q’s Hemd gleiten und kitzelt an seinen Rippen entlang, bis Stift und Papier am Fußende vergessen sind und Q auf ihm liegt. Sie werden ein Wirrwarr aus Lippen und Zungen und Armen und Beinen, ein wunderbares Durcheinander, dass jeden Nerv in Bond’s Körper entfacht, so sehr, dass seine Haut spannungsgeladen ist und kribbelt, als sie sich trennen, um zu atmen. Gerade da, als Bond in Q’s Augen aufblickt, als er sieht, wie das Schwarz das Grün verdrängt, fällt es ihm ein.

 

„Amaranthin.”

 

„Hmmm?” „Das Wort. Ich denke, es ist Amaranthin.”

 

Q setzt sich auf und greift nach dem Kreuzworträtsel und dem Stift, mit dem er die Buchstaben in die entsprechenden Felder füllt. Als er fertig ist, sieht er Bond mit einem Lächeln an, dass sagt, dass er ihn mehr liebt als alles andere auf der Welt und es macht, dass Bond das Herz _stehenbleibt_.

 

„Hör niemals auf, mich zu überraschen“, sagt Q.

 

Bond’s Lachen wird von einem Kuss verschlungen und als Q ihn schließlich freilässt, macht er das ehrlichste Versprechen, das er kann:

 

„Ich werde mein Bestes geben.“

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Überraschenderweise zwingen die Verletzungen Bond nicht in den Ruhestand, sondern zurück in den Feldeinsatz, sobald er dazu in der Lage ist. Bond ist zu viel wert um ihn loszulassen, wenn er noch gehen kann, also händigt ihm Mallory eine Akte aus und schickt ihn auf den Weg. Es ist nur eine Aufklärungsmission – nichts zu Schwieriges – aber Bond fühl sich am Ende aufgerieben und er möchte nichts mehr als eine heiße Dusche und ein gutes Essen und sein weiches, weiches Bett.

 

Q ist am Gate, als er in London ankommt. Er macht diese erwartungsvolle, halb hoffnungsvolle kleine Geste, die Bond schon so oft von Eltern und Freunden und Familienmitgliedern gesehen hat, die nach ihrem Reisenden suchen in einem Meer von Gesichtern. Aber niemand hat das je zuvor für Bond getan und so ist er noch nicht ganz bereit, als Q’s Augen auf seine treffen und sich etwas Enges in seiner Brust vor Erleichterung langsam auflöst. Q’s Mundwinkel hebt sich leicht und er hebt eine Hand weit über die Menge, um ihm zuzuwinken, als ob Bond ihn nicht sehen könnte, als ob Bond diesen Blick übersehen könnte, der ihn sucht und nur ihn.

 

Er ist vielleicht nicht in der Lage, diesen Job noch viel länger zu machen, aber die Aussicht auf den Ruhestand ist nicht so düster, denn wenn er lebt – und ausnahmsweise _hofft_ er, dass er lebt – weiß er, dass er nicht alleine sein wird. In der Zwischenzeit wird Q die führende Stimme in seinem Ohr sein, die Person, die lange aufbleibt, weil Bond ihn vielleicht brauchen könnte, derjenige, der ihn immer wieder nach Hause bringen wird. Und Bond wird weiter Flugzeuge und Züge auf der ganzen Welt nehmen und er wird weiter auf Dinge schießen, weil er es muss und weil er gut darin ist. Aber er wird anfangen, weniger zu trinken und hört komplett mit dem Verführen auf, denn obwohl Q ihn für diese Dinge nie verurteilen würde, möchte Bond es, für ihn, mehr als andere. Und es mag einige schwierige Monate dauern, aber im Gegenzug verzichtet Q auf die Zigaretten und seine schlechte Angewohnheit, Nikotinpflaster falsch zu gebrauchen.

 

Sie sind ganz sicher nicht perfekt und so unwahrscheinlich wie ein Paar nur sein kann, aber Bond ist es egal.

 

Denn wenn Q’s Arme um ihn sind, ist er endlich zu Hause.

 

 


End file.
